Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer
by Draco711
Summary: Natsu and Happy is kicked off of Team Natsu due to obvious reasons. After no other team wants them to join, failing majority of his missions, and criticized by two of his former teammates, Natsu and Happy leaves for three years. They then returns stronger than ever before and smarter as well. How will things change now Natsu and Happy is back? This story is inspired by a story
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Draco711: Hey folks! Here is another Fairy Tail story! *bows***

**Natsu: Alright! I'm all fired up!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: For this one, Happy will be joining us on this adventure! Right Natsu?**

**Natsu: Right!**

**Draco711: Now on to the story! Hobey ho lets go~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, Natza will guaranteed to happen! Though any OCs will be mine!**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

In the city of Magnolia resides a guild that is famous for its habit of destruction. This guild is by far the strongest guild in all of Fiore. It is also known to have the biggest parties known to man. This guild's name is Fairy Tail. But for the past three years, the guild wasn't the same. They hadn't thrown a party for they weren't in the mood for one. They cause more destruction than they normally do. They barely kept the title strongest guild in Fiore during the Grand Magic Games. They weren't as lively as they once were like they used to three years ago.

The doors to the guild opened as Gray walks in with Juvia and Lyon. Lyon is one of the few who joined Fairy Tail. They just arrived back from a mission. Gray looked around, and sighs. He expected the atmosphere, but it doesn't get easier. He walked over to the bar and took a seat with Juvia beside him with Lyon on Juvia's other side.

"A cold one over here Mira!" Gray calls.

"Coming right up!" Mira calls back. Gray notice the smile Mira gave, but it wasn't the same smile everyone was use too. The smile held no brightness like it should, it just look like it was there to keep her from breaking down. He looked to his left and notice the same with Lisanna. She had a smile, but it too lack the brightness it normally held. He looked over at the table that belongs to Team Shadow Gear. Levy, Jet, and Droy were all sitting there but one. And if Levy constant looking at the empty seat next to her is any indication, Gajeel had went on another job.

"I'll be back." Gray said, standing up.

"Gray-sama, your drink…" Juvia began.

"Save it for me." Juvia nods as Gray went up on the second floor. Gray, along with many others, has become S-Class mages and is now able to go onto the second floor. Once he was on top, he looked around and saw Laxus the Thunder Legion, and Elfman. They seem to be to themselves as Evergreen leaned into Elfman. Gray sighs as he look over the railing at the rest of the guild. Wendy is sitting at a table with Carla. Seems like she had shed more tears again. He saw Lucy sitting at the table, depress. Sitting next to her was Sting, another new member of Fairy Tail. He looked over and saw Rogue leaning against the pole who joined at the same time as Sting. The two Dragon Slayers were looking down as in deep thought. The doors opened and Gajeel walks in with his hands in his pockets with a sack on his back. Seems like he completed another mission. Next to the door were the members of Crime Sorciere. They are still wanted by the Magic Council so they keep on the move to avoid capture or detection. They, too, seem down with Jellal more so than he already is. He looked around to the Master's office as the door opens. Master Makarov walks out looking calm, though anyone who knew him knew he was a depress on the inside. He had a glance at the job board which showed Gildarts looking at the requests. Each time he about to choose a ten year or a hundred year request, he pulls back shaking his head.

Gray looked back down into the and saw a person with red hair. His expression turned somber as he looked at her. Erza was in a worst state than them all. Her eyes showed no signs of life, just a dull look to them. She sat in the same corner eating strawberry cheesecake. Every now and then, she'll get up to take a job. However, she fails half of them because her mind isn't in it. He and Lucy had to go with her to make sure she doesn't fail all of them. But each time she returns, she goes back to her corner where a new plate of strawberry cheesecake awaits. The only other time she gets up to leave is when it's time to go home. Gray grips the railings hard, gritting his teeth.

"Damn…if we had known what would happen…damn!" Gray mutters.

"Calm yourself Gray, I know it hurts to see this but it can't be helped." Makarov said, drinking from his mug.

"I know…but still…if only we…if only that day didn't exist!" Laxus looks over to the two. He stood and walks over to them, standing next to Gray.

"Look, no one knew what would happen. It seems to be okay, but we were naïve to think things would be okay." Laxus said. Gray nods, though he hate to admit that Laxus was right.

"It all because of that day…if me and the team didn't…"

_Three years ago~_

Team Natsu just came back from a mission. Natsu walked in first with a grin on his face as Happy was on top of his head with a similar grin. Their team walked in, grumbling darkly. From the looks of it, Natsu had once again went overboard during the mission and got their pay cut.

"Damn idiot…he had to go all out like he had…and now we lost like half our reward…" Gray mutters.

"Yeah…now I can't pay for my rent in time! I guess I have to work something out with my landlady." Lucy replies. Erza is beyond livid that Natsu once again caused destruction of someone's property. From the sound of it, someone's priceless artifact is now a pile of ash thanks to him.

"You know…I had it…I'm not going to be part of a team with someone who going to get my pay cut." Gray states, angrily.

"Neither am I! It's either we leave the team or kick him out!" Lucy agrees.

"I say kick him out. This way, we don't have to worry about joining another team and figuring out a way to incorporate our fighting style with theirs."

"Yeah, that is right! I, too, vote to kick Natsu from the team."

"Erza?"

"Well…I suppose you two are right. We will kick Natsu from the team," Erza agrees then calls "NATSU!" Gray and Lucy gave one another a high five as Natsu went to Erza quickly along with Happy.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu responds.

"Aye!" Happy states.

"We; Gray, Lucy and myself, has come to a decision. Due to the fact of your constant unnecessary destruction, we chose to kick you from the team." Erza informs. Those in the guild that was listening, gasps.

"…What?" Natsu responds, thinking he misheard her.

"We're kicking you from the team Ash-for-brains!" Gray shouts. Now the entire guild was listening and were surprised.

"Kicking me from the team?! Why the hell would you do that?!" Natsu asks, shocked and angry.

"Aye!" Happy states.

"We're tired of you going overboard and cutting our reward like an idiot!" Gray yells.

"I want to be able to pay my rent on time!" Lucy adds.

"So there you have it. You are kicked off the team." Erza finishes. Natsu's and Happy's mouth dropped to the floor.

"You're still welcome to join us Happy." Lucy said, looking at the blue Exceed.

"No, if Natsu isn't on the team then neither am I!" Happy shouts.

"Well, your choice." Gray said, as he walked by a still shock Natsu. Lucy and Erza walked by him also. Erza wondered if they could give him another chance but thought against it. For the next weeks, Natsu tried to find others who would let him and Happy join. But however, they all said no and gave similar reasons like his old team. The Strauss siblings were willingly to allow Natsu and Happy join them, but Erza shot that down fast. She didn't want Natsu to cut their pay as well. Mira told Erza that they just have to do more jobs than normal and work it out with their landlord. But Erza wouldn't bulge. So Natsu and Happy had went and took jobs alone. They succeed some missions that was very straightforward. But however, he began failing some missions, mainly due to the amount of thinking involved and the lack of backup. One day will caused a change for Fairy Tail.

Natsu and Happy had come back from another mission, which they had failed. They dragged themselves to the bar and planted themselves down, tired and in pain. Everyone had saw them, and felt…sorry for them. From what they hear, Natsu and Happy began to be targeted due to the fact that Natsu rather go head first into danger than think of a plan and use that against him. Happy try to help the best he can, but it isn't enough. So Natsu and Happy tend to be pretty beating up when they return to the guild. And like any other day when they return from a failed mission, they are not in a good mood.

"Hey Flame-brain!" Gray shouts. Natsu and Happy groans, not needing this right now as Gray walks over with Lucy.

"What is it, Stripper?" Natsu responds, from the bar.

"How was the mission?" Natsu growls as he looked over to glare at Gray along with Happy.

"What happen to your house?" Lucy asks.

"It's still in the middle of repair…" Natsu answers.

"Natsu can build his own house…but he needs materials from town to help build it…" Happy explains, as he crawled onto the bar "But we been failing missions…so it's difficult to get them."

"Well, now you know how I feel when I can't pay my rent on time." Lucy states. Natsu and Happy glared her as Natsu growled.

"Hey! Don't growl at me or glare! It's your fault you got kicked off the team!"

"Funny…I wonder who kicked us off the team…" Natsu said, lowly.

"Well, technically, we kicked you from the team. Happy is more than happy to stay with us." Gray said.

"You kicked me off the team the second you kicked Natsu from the team." Happy states, coldly. For some reason, this sent a shiver down everyone backs who heard him. They never heard Happy speak coldly to anyone.

"Hey! He had it coming! The idiot always going overboard with everything! There is no need to fire a full power roar at the enemies we were f-Gah!" Gray was struck into the wall. After a moment, Gray came out taking off his jacket.

You want to go Flame-breath! Come on!"

"I'm done…" Natsu murmurs.

"What?" Gray was confused along with the other guild members.

"Let's go Happy."

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees.

"Where are you going?!" Gray asks, angrily.

"I don't have to tell you anything. I'm not part of Team Natsu or whatever you call the team now anymore." Natsu answers, walking to the guild doors.

"Natsu!" Lucy calls out. Natsu and Happy continued going as they passed Wendy and Carla. Both of them were shock at the events. They also passed Sting, Lector, and Rouge who had joined a year ago. The, too, look shock. They passed Laxus, Gajeel, and Pantherlily who were surprised. Right when Natsu and Happy reached the door, it opens revealing Erza who had just arrived. She noticed Natsu's and Happy's expression, but before she could ask what was wrong, they moved passed her without a word. Erza knew she wouldn't get the answer from them, so she turned her attention to the guild.

"What is wrong with Natsu and Happy?" she asks. Once she was told everything, mainly from Laxus and Gajeel, she pummeled Gray twice as hard knowing Lucy wouldn't be able to take it.

"Idiots! Natsu and Happy has to adjust to the change of not being on a team! Why did you give him such a hard time like that!?" Erza shouts.

"S-Sorry! We're sorry!" Lucy apologizes hoping Erza doesn't trash her like she did to Gray, who is being tended to by Juvia.

"When he returns, I want you both to apologize to him! He should be back tomorrow to do another job."

"Yes! We will!"

"Good! Gray?"

"Y-Yes!" Gray assures, not wanting to invoke her wrath again. But Natsu and Happy didn't return the next day. Nor the day after, and the day after. Soon it became weeks, and then months, then finally three years has passed. And no one heard or seen Natsu and Happy.

_Present Day~_

"Man…I'm a jerk! I knew Natsu and Happy was still adjusting to doing jobs while not on a team and Lucy and I had to antagonize them about it!" Gray growls at himself.

"Just lucky you and Lucy are alive. I mean, after the first year, Erza was going to kill you two the second she saw you if the old man and Gildarts didn't talk her out of it." Laxus reminds. Gray shivers as he remembered the murderous intent coming from the guild doors that day. If scared Lucy so much she didn't come to the guild for three months. She always had a Loke to get a job, fearing for her life.

"Erza also blames herself." Makarov informs.

"What?" Gray responds surprised.

"She felt that if she didn't agree with you and kicked Natsu off the team, they would still be here with us having the time of their life."

"Not to mention that Carla's demeanor seem to change as well." Gildarts said walking over.

"Yeah…Happy leaving really hit her hard." Laxus agrees.

"Well…I better go and get my dr-" Gray began. The doors were kicked opened as everyone looked over. There stood two silhouette: one a person and another a cat.

"Who is that?" Mascao asks.

"Don't know…" Wakaba answers.

"Wow…what's going on? If it wasn't for me to seeing Ice Princess over there stripping, I would've thought this is the wrong guild." The person said.

"Aye!" the small cat agrees. Everyone is shocked at first then yelled:

"Natsu! Happy!"

"Yo, we're back!" Natsu states, grinning as Happy flew up to his shoulder stating:

"Aye!"

**End of Ch. 1**

* * *

**Draco711: And done with the first story!**

**Natsu: Alright! Its...not sure what to say.**

**Happy: Aye, me neither.**

**Draco711: Well, its the beginning.**

**Natsu: I guess.**

**Happy: Aye**

**Draco711: Well, I hope you like the first chapter. I'm not sure if the conversation before Natsu and Happy was good or not, let me know if it was or if I should've done better with it in your review, if you review. Well, follow and favorite if you enjoy it. So till the next chapter. And so we go~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Draco711: We're back for another great chapter of Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer!**

**Natsu: Yeah!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: I hope this chapter rises to meet your expectations or surpass them. Well, I'll let you be the judge of that. **

**Natsu: Alright, are we ready for the story? Because I'm all fired up!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: Yes, now on with the story! Hobey ho lets go~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, for if I did, Natza would guaranteed to happen!**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

The guild all rushed over to Natsu and Happy. They were all laughing with smiles, something they didn't do in a long time. They pulled Natsu and Happy into the guild cheering and welcoming them back. Natsu and Happy couldn't help but laugh with them. The guild also notice their appearance. Natsu hair has grown longer and more wild as his canines are longer. He wore a crimson red shirt with a black overcoat, white pants and black combat boots. Happy looked generally the same, only he wore a black jacket and had two swords.

"Man where you been?" Mascao asks.

"Oh just been around, training and stuff." Natsu answers.

"You must be really strong since you were gone for three years." Jet said.

"Yeah, we are-oof!" Natsu was tackled within the mid-section by a hug. He looked down and saw Wendy who was crying.

"You're back! I thought you was gone forever!" Wendy cries, hugging him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. But hey, we're back." Wendy looks up and smiles a watery smile. Carla had flew down as Happy looked over at her. He then randomly pulled out a fish from nowhere and held it out.

"Carla, want some fish?" Happy asks. The white Exceed smiles lightly.

"Yes, I do." She answers, taking the fish. Happy smiles happily that she had took the fish. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lector and Pantherlily walk over.

"Yo, where you get those from?" Lector asks. He pointed at the two swords on Happy's back.

"A really nice gentleman gave them to me." Happy answers, smiling.

"Do you know how to use them?" Pantherlily asks.

"Of course I know how to use them!" As the Exceeds talked, their partners walked over to Natsu.

"Yo Natsu." Sting greets.

"Hmm? Oh hey, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel." Natsu greets back.

"Been awhile." Rogue said.

"Yeah, so I heard."

"Salamander, I want to fight you. To see how much stronger you had become." Gajeel states

"I'm gamed!" Natsu grins along with Gajeel as someone with a overcoat walks over to them.

"I would like to face you myself. To see if you had caught up to me in strength." Laxus states.

"You bet I caught up to you Laxus!" Natsu responds, grinning. Laxus grins as he believes Natsu probably did caught up to him. Heck, he might even have surpassed him. But he won't make the fight easy for him, that's for sure.

"Natsu!" dual voices shouts. Natsu only had time to brace himself as he was tackled to the ground by Mira and Lisanna in a hug.

"We're so glad you're back!" Mira shouts.

"We missed you!" Lisanna adds.

"I missed you too." Natsu replies, chuckling. As the two stood and went to welcome back Happy, Natsu was lifted from the ground by Elfman and pulled into a hug, a manly hug according to Elfman.

"Welcome back! You are a man!" Elfman shouts.

"Yeah, yeah….can you put me down now…please…" Natsu breathed out. Elfman let Natsu down. Natsu had to regain his breath as he saw Gildarts walking over to them.

"Hey Natsu." Gildarts greets, grinning.

"Gildarts?! I thought you would be on a quest by now." Natsu responds.

"Well, I wanted to be here when you returned." Natsu grinned also as Happy landed onto his shoulder.

"Natsu." a voice said. Natsu and Happy tensed at the sound of the voice. They knew who it belonged to all so well. They looked and saw Lucy standing with Gray. They looked nervous as Gray wasn't looking directly at them as Lucy tried to not look away from them. The guild watched Natsu and Happy to see how they will react. Natsu and Happy had no expression, unable to read what's on their minds.

"Look...I know it's too late...but we're sorry about kicking you off the team!" Lucy began.

"And we're sorry about giving you a hard time about...you know..."Gray adds, scratching the back of his head.

"Um...and we wondered...if you...wanted to join us...again?"

"No thanks, we'll pass." Natsu states, moving pass them.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"Whaaa~?!" Lucy responds shocked. Gray was surprised, but he half-expected that answer. But still, the fact they answered so casually...did they really move on? Natsu sat at the bar as Happy hopped onto the counter. That's when Happy noticed Erza walking over.

"Natsu, Erza is coming over here." Happy informs. Natsu looked over and indeed saw Erza walking over to him. His expression was still unreadable as she approach, which surprised and shocked the guild. Natsu been gone for three years and should know Erza will lay a beating on him when he returns. Yet, he's not shaking in his seat right now. But what shocked them the most is...Erza is moving! She only leaves that corner to go on a job or go home. Other than that, she doesn't leave that spot and here she is moving toward Natsu.

"Natsu! Happy! Where you been?!" Erza asks, little below shouting.

"As I told everyone already, I been around training and stuff." Natsu answers, his voice calm. Everyone took notice that Natsu is calm while speaking to Erza who looks ready to explode.

"Why didn't you say anything?! Sent a letter or something?!" Natsu shrugs, not really sure why he and Happy just left for three years to train. All he know is they just did without a second thought. And that reminded him-

"Master!" Natsu said, turning to Makarov.

"Yes?" Makarov responds.

"We had a run-in with Zeref." Everyone gasped in shocked that Natsu and Happy had a run-in with the most darkest dark mage in the world. And what's even more shocking, Natsu and Happy lived to tell the tale.

"Come to my office." Makarov headed to his office as Natsu and Happy followed him. Erza followed them along with Gildarts, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, and Laxus. Makarov walked into his office and went to the desk. Natsu walked in with Happy flying above his head followed by Erza and the others. Once the last person entered, they shut the door.

"So...how you come across Zeref?" Makarov asks.

"Well, we came across him when were close by Mermaid Heel. I didn't sensed nor smell him till we were face-to-face with the guy. We didn't even know who he was when we saw him." Natsu answers.

"Natsu asked who he was though he began saying we should get away." Happy adds.

"He did?" Makarov asks.

"Yeah, he did. But then some kind of black magic shot towards us suddenly, so I grabbed Happy and got back quick. And here the thing, the grass and flowers all died upon contact of the magic." Natsu explains.

"Black magic." Gildarts said.

"Yeah, and pretty powerful at that." Laxus adds.

"Please tell me you didn't fight him."

"I did fight him." Natsu states. Everyone in the room mouth's dropped.

"You won?!" Gajeel asks, unbelieving.

"No, I lost." Natsu grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Then how are you alive?" Laxus asks.

"Well...he said that we will have a rematch because he said that I had the power to kill him. But I felt like that rematch wasn't going to come as Happy and I were basically on death's door."

"We would be dead if Kagura and the others didn't come! Kagura said she saw Natsu's Roar and knew Natsu was in some kind of danger." Happy said.

"But thanks to Kagura and the girls at Mermaid Heel, we were all better and able to continue our journey! And it made us train twice as hard so we will be ready to face Zeref again!" Everyone listened then smiled, that's Natsu for ya. Never backing down from a challenge, no matter how much the odds are stacked against him. Well, he wouldn't be Natsu if he backed down.

"Well, that's one near death." Happy said.

"One near death?" Carla repeats.

"Aye, we ran into Acnologia again." Natsu informs.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room yelled.

"How in the seven blazes of hell you still alive?!" Gajeel shouts.

"Well play dead, duh." Natsu said, simply. This caused everyone to fall over. After a minute, they got back up.

"Play dead? You just played dead." Laxus said, chuckling.

"Aye, flew right over us without turning around to look at us. And once he was gone, we high tailed it out of there as fast as we could." Happy explains, eating a fish.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to fight Acnologia head-on and live, so we had to play dead till we were able to get out of there. Its a good thing he didn't turn around, I think he knew we were still alive." Natsu adds. Everyone let this sink in. Maybe its because it was just them two, that Acnologia didn't bother killing them. Actually, why didn't he kill them? Especially since he knew they were alive. Maybe they weren't important enough to him to kill them...or to try a second attempt.

"Well, at least you two are alive. That's all that matters." Makarov said. Natsu nodded as he stood up and turned around to come face-to-face with Erza.

"Natsu, I heard that you accepted a challenge with Gajeel and Laxus. Then if you're accepting challenges, I will challenge you myself." Erza said.

"...Alright." Natsu replies.

"Don't forget me Flame-brain." Gray adds.

"I'll fight you, too, Stripper. In fact, I'll fight you first."

"Well, lets head out back then." Makarov states. Everyone nods as they left the office. Gildarts called to the guild telling them to head out back if they want to watch the fights. Everyone agreed and headed out back. Once everyone were outside, they notice that Natsu is on one side and Gray is on the other. Seems like Gray had challenged Natsu as well. Makarov walked in the center.

"Alright brats! This fight is Natsu vs. Gray, Gajeel, Erza and Laxus! The rule is that the fight continues till the other can't stand anymore or withdraw. No killing." Makarov informs. The participants nodded as people began murmuring among one another, and began betting that Natsu would lose to either Erza or Laxus. Happy watched Natsu, wondering how he will do this. He felt someone walk beside him, so he looked and saw Lucy.

"Who do you think will win, Happy?" Lucy asks.

"Natsu will defeat them all unless he choose to throw the fight." Happy answers. Lucy looked shocked and looked at Natsu. She couldn't believe Natsu gotten that strong in over three years. Well, she remember he said they began training twice as hard after their encounter with Zeref. Soon Master Makarov moved back, and lifted his hand.

"Prepare to lose Ash-for-brains!" Gray states.

"Heh, I don't even have to try, Snow cone." Natsu responds.

"That does it..."

"BEGIN!" Makarov shouts. Gray charged Natsu quickly and threw a punch at Natsu. Natsu saw the punch and tilted his head to dodge it. Gray figured he would dodge it, so he sent a kick with his right leg which Natsu blocked. Natsu then drew back and punched Gray in the gut, knocking the wind out of him sending him back. Gray had to roll to catch his balance again.

"Alright! **Ice Make: Hammer**!" Gray shouts. Gray places his right fist in the palm of his left hand as he formed a hammer above Natsu. He brought his hands down causing the hammer to drop toward Natsu. Natsu looked at the ice hammer for a moment before raising his hand and stopped it. However, a second later, it cracked and broke apart.

"What?!" Gray was shock that his hammer had broke the second Natsu stopped it. Natsu had moved in front of him, and dealt two punches: one to the abdomen and the other to the face sending Gray flying into the ground, dust flying up slightly. As the onlookers looked closer to Gray, they are shocked to see him unconscious. They looked at Natsu shocked.

"He defeated Gray with ease...and without magic..." Lisanna murmurs, walking up beside Happy.

"Aye, that's why Natsu will win all his fights unless he throws them." Happy said, smiling.

"Alright, whose next?" Natsu asks, grinning.

"Guess me." Gajeel said, walking up. He took a fighting stance as Natsu shifted his position slightly.

"BEGIN!" Makarov states.

"**Iron Dragon Club**!" Gajeel yells. Gajeel's arm became a club as he shot it toward Natsu. Natsu had ducked to the left to avoid it, then charged forward to Gajeel.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu yells. Flames formed around Natsu's fist as he sent a punch at Gajeel's face who ducked under bringing his club back and returning it back to normal.

"**Iron Dragon Hard Fist**!" Gajeel's fist hardened as he struck Natsu in the gut. Natsu didn't flinch or wince as he jumped back, though the hit did knock quite of bit of wind from him. But he wasn't going to let Gajeel know he got a good one on him.

"Okay...Gajeel is tougher than I thought...he must've been training as well...meaning Laxus and Erza will be tougher...best increase my power to 20%." Natsu thought, increasing his magic power to 20%.

"Gajeel better watch out now." Happy said, eating fish.

"Really?" Lucy asks. Happy nods.

"Are we going to continue Salamander or are you going to give up?" Gajeel asks.

"We're just getting started...**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu answers. Natsu had shot forward faster than before, not giving Gajeel time to react as a flaming fist struck him in the face sending him flying. Natsu rushed after him while yelling:

"**Fire Dragon Sword Horn**!" Flames surrounded Natsu as he shot forward, head-butting Gajeel in the solar plexus. This sent Gajeel further back hitting the ground hard, creating dust. Once the dust has lowered, it showed Gajeel unconscious. This made Natsu 2-0.

"Alright, who is my next opponent?" Natsu asks.

"I'm up now." Laxus states, smirking.

"Alright...I better up to 25% in case..." Natsu thought. Laxus got into position while taking off his overcoat. Natsu got into position as well adjusting his scarf.

"BEGIN!" Makarov states. Natsu and Laxus charged one another throwing a punch. Their punch connected creating a wave of wind to blow, causing the members to move back slightly.

"Whoa...Natsu really have gotten stronger!" Jet shouts, covering his face with his arms.

"Him defeating Gray with absolute ease and defeating Gajeel without much of a sweat should already told you that!" Droy responds, doing the same.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu yells. Flames formed around Natsu's fist as he threw a punch to Laxus who vanish in a bolt of lightning to another spot. He then yelled:

"**Thunder Bullets**!" He fired multiple bullets of lightning toward Natsu who moved around to avoid them. Natsu then rushed forward toward Laxus.

"**Fire Dragon Wing Attack**!" Natsu grabbed Laxus as flames formed sending Laxus flying backwards. Laxus gritted his teeth as he yelled:

"**Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist**!" Laxus thrusts his fist toward Natsu sending a fist of lightning toward him which struck. This caused an explosion as Laxus landed. He look toward the smoke, wondering if he got him. When the smoke cleared, Natsu was no where to be found.

"Where he go?" Laxus thought, looking around. He did an entire 360 and saw no sign of Natsu. He then said:

"Don't tell me I accidently turned him into dust..."

"I right here!" Natsu states. Laxus looked around shocked as he was kicked a good ten meters away as Natsu landed. Laxus got up and looked at Natsu.

"How you do that?!"

"Fire Dragon Flaming Teleport. Its something I thought up to combat the trains. Now I don't have to ride them, just simply teleport. Though its more effective if I have a lock on a person's magic power."

"Interesting...you gotten really strong Natsu."

"Yeah, I have." Natsu grins as Laxus stood up. He vanish in a bolt of lightning and reappears next to his overcoat. He picked it up and put it on again.

"I give this time, you win Natsu." Natsu is surprised that Laxus gave him the victory. But he grinned all the more. Now all that left is his final opponent who took her position.

"Are you ready, Natsu?" Erza asks, sternly.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Natsu answers. Erza nods as she states:

"**Requip: Flame Empress Armor**!"

"Alright, lets go!" Erza moved toward Natsu fast who waited for her attack. She swung with her blade which he duck under it and sent a kick to her gut. She jumped over and did a vertical slash as Natsu rolled away.

"**Fire Dragon Flame Elbow**!" Natsu yells. Flames shot from his elbow as he moved toward Erza fast striking her in the chest. Caught of guard, Erza had to backpedal to keep distance between them. However, Natsu had other ideas as he had appeared behind Erza.

"He teleported?!" Erza thought.

"**Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame**!" Natsu yells. Natsu formed flames above his head, then brought them down striking Erza. This sent her flying and crashing hard into the ground. After a moment, she stood up as her Flame Empress Armor had cracks all over it.

"He cracked Erza's Flame Empress Armor?!" Lucy said, surprised.

"Aye." Happy assures.

"Erza, come at me with your strongest armor." Natsu states. Erza looked at Natsu for a moment then said:

Alright, you want my strongest armor. Well, here it is: **Requip: Nakagami Armor**!" Erza has requipped into her Nakagami Armor which shocked the guild members.

"She's really going through with it..." Sting said.

"Looks like it." Rogue replies.

"Prepare yourself Natsu." Erza states.

"Lets go." Natsu replies, smiling. Erza saw his smile, and wondered why is he so calm. But she can't worry, she have to strike now. She rushed forward fast as she yelled:

"**Nakagami Starlight**!" She swung her halberd toward Natsu which connected causing a massive explosion.

"That has got to finish Natsu!" Bickslow shouts. The smoke began to clear to see what happen.

"...W-What?!" Erza said shocked. The smoke had cleared revealing Natsu had stopped the attack with a flaming hand.

"Well, you're as strong as ever Erza. But its time to end this." Natsu states. He moved in closed to Erza who didn't have time to react as Natsu yelled:

"**Fire Dragon Grip Strike**!" He grabs Erza with one arm as he supported it with the other. He then blasted her with fire at close range sending her flying and colliding with the tree. It didn't shatter her armor, but it caused her to exquip to only her outfit: white blouse, blue skirt and black boots. She is barely conscious.

"And the winner is: Natsu!" Makarov informs. The entire guild is shocked. Natsu had won in all his fights without much of a scratch on him.

"Well, well, well, Natsu has gotten stronger. I wonder how strong he really is." Gildarts thought. He looked toward Master Makarov who looked back. It seems they had the same thought about Natsu's strength. Natsu walked over to Erza, and held out his hand. She looked at him, then took his hand.

"That was a good fight, Erza." Natsu said, grinning.

"Aye!" Happy agrees landing on top of Natsu's head.

"I guess...I mean, none of us stood much of a chance." Erza responds.

"You all did great...well, except for Ice Princess." Natsu said.

"You got lucky Flame-brain!" Gray voice shouts. He and Gajeel had regained consciousness during the transition of Natsu's opponent and silently watched.

"If I got lucky, prove it next time."

"Oh I will prove it!"

"Then I'll be waiting."

"Natsu, Happy." Erza said.

"Hmm?" They looked over at Erza.

"I know you said no thanks...but can you rejoin Team Natsu?"

"..." The two looked at one another then back to Erza. Happy didn't mind as long as Natsu didn't mind. So the decision rests with Natsu. A lot of conflicting emotions were raging within Natsu. When Gray and Lucy asked earlier, he said no on the spot. But now Erza asking him, he doesn't know what to answer.

"I don't know...you hurt the both of us when you kicked us off the team the first time. And we don't want to go through that again. And I can't promise I won't destroy things." Natsu explains.

"We'll deal okay...just...just please come back."

"..." Natsu looked up at Happy who looked at Natsu. Neither liked it when Erza is like this. So Natsu said:

"Alright, we'll join Team Natsu again."

"Aye!" Happy agrees. Erza smiles as everyone cheers. Team Natsu is back in action and stronger than ever. The guild went and surrounded them.

"Maybe the feelings I buried three years ago will resurface." Natsu thoughts. He looked at Erza who was talking with Mira. He smiled softly as he began a conversation with Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Draco711: Alright! Done with chapter 2!**

**Natsu: And I got a chance to fight four strong opponents! Well, three and a half...but close! Now Gray won't question me again on whose stronger.**

**Happy: Aye! Though Gray will still question you.**

**Natsu: Can't a guy have hope Happy?**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: Anyway, I wasn't sure if I executed the chapter right. But all in all, I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have a question, leave a review to the story with the question and I will address it next chapter or PM me. Please review to let me know what you think of the story and follow/favorite if. So till we meet again. And so we go~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Draco711: Yo! We're back with another chapter of Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer!**

**Natsu: Yeah!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: I don't know about you all, but I think chapter two could've been better executed. I hope it was alright. **

**Natsu: Now to those who say I'm OP.**

**Draco711: Okay, it may seem like Natsu is OP. But in truth, that's how I planned the fights to go. Three years of training will do that to a person. And I have no clue about character bashing. So if you will, enlighten me who I was bashing. I don't think I bashed no one in the story. If I did, let me know who.**

**Natsu: Enough, lets move on to the story.**

**Draco711: Right! Hobey Ho lets go~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

Natsu is looking at the job request board with Happy. They are going to go on a job so they can earn some money to rebuild their house. From what they heard, his half-finished house collapsed a month after they left. So they are going on a job so they can get the materials to rebuild it from scratch. People asked was he going to go on a mission with his team or was he going to go alone for a bit longer. He wasn't sure on how to answer. Like yeah he's on the team again, but something kept him from going on missions with them. Maybe he's still bitter about them kicking him of the team the first time. Whatever the case, he hasn't gone on a mission with them for a good three weeks. He sensed someone walked up next to him, and from the scent of the person, it's his fellow Dragon Slayer Gajeel.

"Looking for another mission?" Gajeel asks, looking at the job request board.

"Yeah, I am. You?" Natsu answers.

"Yeah, me and Team Shadow Gear."

"That's cool."

"Are you going to go on a mission with your team?" Natsu sighs as he expected to be asked that once again. Gajeel heard him and knew what Natsu is going through. He must still feel bitter toward his team for what they did three years ago. He didn't blame him either, he would be the same if it was him. Natsu then answered:

"I'm not sure…not right now anyway. Like I want to go on jobs with them, but something keeps holding me back."

"Look, I'm not saying you should trust them again right now, but you should go on missions with them to rebuild that trust you lost. Doing jobs on your own isn't going to make things easier with them. Just go on a mission with them to help move things along so you can forgive and forget." Natsu listened to Gajeel's explanation. And deep down, he knew the Iron Dragon Slayer is right. He won't be able to move on from the past if he keeps this up. Yes, he don't trust them enough that they won't do what they did three years ago again. But the only way to rebuild the trust is to work together with them. He grinned and said:

"Thanks Gajeel."

"Hey, don't mention it. Its the least I can do." They gave one another a fist bump as Natsu took down a job. He then walked over to Team Natsu's table. Erza, Gray and Lucy were talking among themselves with Erza eating a slice of strawberry cake when Natsu placed the job request in the center.

"We're going on this mission!" Natsu states, grinning. The three couldn't help but let a smile rise to their face. Natsu is going on a mission and is inviting them along with them.

"Yes!" Lucy cheers.

"About time Flame-brain." Gray said, smirking. Erza finish her cake as she looked at the job request.

"Hmm~ seems like we have to go and take down a dark guild that is causing trouble." Erza read.

"And the reward is decent, 8oo,ooo jewels." Lucy adds.

"Well, will you join us?" Natsu asks, as Happy hops onto the table.

"Of course we will." Erza answers, smiling. To her, its nice they are now going to go on a job with Natsu and Happy again. It wasn't the same without them, and it made her feel even more guilty for kicking them off the team. She knows they don't trust her, Lucy nor Gray completely right now, but hopefully that can change...and soon. She looked toward Lucy and Gray and saw that they, too, had similar thoughts on the matter.

"Great!" Natsu states, grinning widely.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"W-We would like to come also." A voice said. Natsu and Happy looked along with their team and saw Wendy and Carla. Natsu and Happy smiled at them.

"Of course you can." Natsu assures.

"Aye!" Happy agrees. Wendy beams as Carla smiles.

"When do we leave?" Gray asks.

"We will leave tomorrow." Natsu answers. Gray shrugs as he stood up along with Lucy and Erza.

"We will prepare for the journey and leave tomorrow." Erza states. Everyone left to their respective homes to prepare for the mission. At the bar, Master Makarov and Gildarts are talking.

"Seems like Natsu is going to go on missions with them again." Gildarts said, drinking from his glass.

"Yes, its seems like. And I believe it has something to do with the little talk he and Gajeel had earlier." Makarov replies, drinking from his mug.

"You think he's as destructive as he was before?" Makarov sighs and sets his mug down.

"I hope he learned some type of self-control when he battles. Like he did against Erza and the others."

"Well, maybe its because they are comrades. So he may battle differently against them instead of like he would do against enemies."

"True...lets just hope he doesn't destroy a city." Gildarts laughed as he figured Natsu is now capable of doing just that.

The next day~

Natsu is walking toward the guild. Why isn't he heading toward the train station? You is about to find out why. Natsu arrives to the guild with his team waiting.

"Hey Ash-for-brains! Why send Happy telling us to meet here? We're going to miss the train." Gray states, angrily.

"If you let me explain Snow cone, you will see that we don't need to ride on the train to get where we is going." Natsu responds. Gray raised his eyebrow, his curiosity overriding his anger. He wonder what Natsu has planned.

"How are we going to get there?" Lucy asks.

"Simple, we teleport." Natsu answers, grinning.

"Teleport?" Wendy repeats.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Sorry, but the last time I check, only you can teleport." Gray states.

"True, but I can carry you with me." Natsu informs.

"Really?" Erza responds, surprised.

"Yeah, though its my first time teleporting," Natsu counted heads " Eight people."

"You need your eyes checked, Ash-for-brains. There are seven of us." Gray said.

"No, because it seems Juvia wants to come with us." He used his thumb to point out Juvia who hid behind the corner of the guild. She walked from behind it and bows.

"Juvia would like to accompany you on your mission." she said.

"I don't mind." Natsu said, grinning.

"You may come with us." Erza agrees, smiling. Juvia straightened up and smiles at them, blushing when she looked at Gray. Gray looked away, mainly to conceal his own blush.

"Fine...whatever." he said.

"Alright, everyone come together." Natsu states. Everyone came together and held onto one another. Once Natsu saw that everyone was ready, he shouted:

"**Fire Dragon Flaming Teleport**!" Flames surrounded the group, causing them except Happy to jump in surprised. Even if they couldn't see pass the flames, they knew they were moving from Magnolia. After a few minutes, the flames dissipated showing them they are at the village entrance.

"Here we are." Natsu states. He looked around and saw that the others, except Happy, were trying to get their bearings.

"Oh sorry, it'll take some getting use too."

"I-I can see." Erza replies shaking her head. Once they got their bearings, they walked into the village.

"Okay, we have to find the leader of the village right?" Gray asks.

"Yes." Erza answers.

"Well, lets ask around to see if we can find him." Natsu states. After a few questions, they are heading toward their destination. Once they arrived, Erza knocks on the door as a voice called:

"Enter!" The Fairy Tail wizards entered the home. Lucy shut the door as she came in last. The group walked into the main room and saw their client.

"Hello, my name is Bakosai. I see you have accepted my request of ridding a dark guild." Bakosai said.

"Yes, we are," Erza assures "My name is Erza Scarlet. And my companions are: Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, and Lucy Heartfilia."

"Ah, yes. I have heard of you. Your names are well-known, especially the Titania and Salamander."

"Yeah! We are pretty awesome!" Natsu boasts grinning.

"Natsu, shush." Erza scolded, though with a small smile.

"So what is the dark guild we're suppose to take down?" Gray asks.

"The dark guild name is called Night Shadow. They came one day to relax, then began causing problems the next day." Bakosai answers.

"I see...dark guilds will pretend they are friendly, but will strike when your guard is down," Erza said "Do you know where their base is located?"

"As the villagers say, they are located in a mountain range west of the village."

"Do you have an estimate of their numbers?"

"No, they always send the same five men down to terrorize us. So we never know if its only them or if there are more."

"I see. Do you have any idea what type of magic they uses?"

"If I remember right, one uses wind magic. Actually, I think that was Erigor." Everyone were shocked. Erza soon regained her composure.

"Thank you, for the information."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

"Its fine. We'll go and defeat the dark guild." After Bakosai bowed them out, Team Natsu headed toward the mountain range west of the village.

"Alright! I'm all fired up! Time to kick some dark guild's ass!" Natsu shouts, punching his fists together.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees.

"We have to formulate a plan first Natsu. We're not sure if the dark guild is locate in plain sight and we may have to split up to look for it." Erza said.

"Fine..." Natsu pouted as Erza smiles. Natsu hasn't changed much from three years ago. But that is one of things she cherishes about him.

"I see the mountain range!" Happy informs. The mountain range was in sight, and from the looks of it, many pathways lies ahead.

"Alright team, the mission begins now." Erza states.

"Aye!" the others agrees.

**End of Ch.3**

* * *

**Draco711: And done with chapter 3! **

**Natsu: Whoo! Finally, get to fight!**

**Happy: You fought last chapter.**

**Natsu: And?**

**Draco711: Pending on my mood, you probably won't fight next chapter either.**

**Natsu: Man...**

**Draco711: Well, I hope you enjoyed this next chapter. If you have any questions or creative criticism, just let me know in the reviews. Please follow and favorite as well. Till we meet again. And so we go~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Draco711: Welcome to chapter 4 of Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Natsu: I'm all fired up!**

**Draco711: Lets hope the chapter is up to your expectations or surpasses them! Right Natsu, Happy?**

**Natsu&amp;Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: Without further ado, Hobey Ho Lets go~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza would guaranteed to happen.**

* * *

**Ch.4**

The group walks over towards the pathways. From the looks of it, there are six pathways going into the mountain. Two pathways are on the left, three in on the right, and one in the center.

"Wow…you'll think they would do this when we reach their hideout." Gray comments.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"They probably want us to separate to deal with us individually." Natsu said.

"True, that is a possibility." Erza replies, surprised. She expected that response, but not from Natsu. He seems there is more to him than him growing stronger physically.

"So what's the plan?" Lucy asks.

"Plan? We choose one and hope for the best." Natsu answers.

"And of course, the Natsu of old returns." Erza thought, with a light sigh.

"Happy and I can fly around to scout the area." Carla suggests.

"Aye! We will be able to come back and tell you which route is the safest."  
Happy agrees.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Wendy agrees.

"Alright, let's put that plan into action." Erza states. Happy and Carla stretched out their wings and took flight. However, before they could get high enough to look over the mountain, they were zapped.

"Ahhh!?" Carla shouts in pain.

"W-What's going on…!?" Happy grimaces.

"Happy!" Natsu calls.

"Carla!" Wendy calls as well. Both Exceeds fell back toward Earth, black smoke leaving their bodies. Happy, however, recovered and caught the falling Carla. He lowered them slowly as Natsu went up and caught them.

"Sorry Natsu, I let my guard down." Happy apologizes.

"Don't worry little buddy, we're going to get the bastard who did that." Natsu assures.

"Aye!" Happy then looked over to Carla, who is beginning to regain consciousness.

"Ugh…that hurt…" she mutters.

"Carla…are you okay?" Happy asks, concerned.

"Yes…I'm alright. But now we know flying isn't an option."

"Seems like they are prepared for those who would simply fly over the mountains." Gray said.

"Yes, it seems like it." Erza agrees.

"Then how are we going to get to their hideout?" Lucy asks, apprehension building.

"The only choice we do have. We have to take the pathways."

"Aw…I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Hmm~ we can split up, one taking a path each. Go in twos and got down three paths. Or go in as one big group which is one path." Gray deducts.

"I say we each take a path. We'll never know which path will lead us straight to the hideout without a problem." Natsu states. The others except Happy looked at Natsu with wide eyes. This is the second time he said something so un-Natsu like. Natsu would normally charge down a random path leaving the others to choose among the remaining ones. Now, however, he actually thinking which path is the most likely to take.

"It seems he can think when he wants to be." Erza thought, with a smile of her face.

"Okay, and what happens if one of us manage to get to the hideout before the rest of us?" Wendy asks.

"Oh, that's simple." Natsu answers, grinning. He walked to the team tapped each on the chest.

"Flame-breath, what did you do?" Gray asks, annoyed that Natsu just tapped them for no reason.

"Give it a second." A second later, a seal appears in front of them, surprising them except for Happy. It grew smaller till it phased through their clothes. Well, except Gray who had lost his shirt. They all felt a small heat, though it was warm.

"Now, whoever finds the hideout, just focus your magic power on the seal. The seal will activate and teleport the rest of us to you. And don't worry, the seal will give a light burning sensation to let you know you is on the verge of being teleported." Natsu explains.

"This way, Natsu doesn't have to teleport all over the place and waste a lot of magic." Happy adds.

"Waste magic?" Erza repeats.

"Aye, Natsu had to use a lot of magic power to teleport us all here."

"What!? Then why is he doing this?!"

"Don't worry, it uses your magic energy instead and won't be as draining as it does when he teleports us himself."

"Yeah, so if you find the hideout, do that." Natsu said.

"Right!" everyone agrees. They then turned and went down a path as Happy followed Natsu and Carla followed Wendy. They have no idea what dangers they will face, but they going to face it head-on.

**End of Ch. 4**

* * *

**Draco711: Sorry for the short chapter! I got stuck at the end, and sorry if it sucks. But I had a brain lock and couldn't figure how to continue. So I figure I will have them investigating next chapter. Maybe begin some of their fights.**

**Natsu: Man...that's a bummer...**

**Happy: Aye...this chapter is probably a let down...meaning more may come...**

**Draco711: Shut it! Well, I hope it turns out better than I think it does. Please review follow and favorite, till we meet again. And so we go~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Draco711: Here is the fifth chapter of Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Natsu: Will there be fights?**

**Draco711: Yes, there will be fights.**

**Natsu: Alright! I'm all fired up!**

**Draco711: Alright, I went through the reviews and some people says that he shouldn't join Team Natsu so quick or forgive them. As in the beginning of chapter 3, it did state that Natsu didn't join back with them for three weeks. Okay, you can call me lazy as I didn't want to write the three weeks. Yeah, that would be three chapters each representing a week. But I didn't want to write them. If I did, it would showed that Erza, Gray and Lucy was trying to go on missions with Natsu and Happy which they keep turning down. Despite the fact they're a team again. And also, they haven't fully forgave them neither as the reason he didn't go on missions with them is they still feel bitter toward them. Yeah, they haven't forgotten. But the talk with Gajeel help him realize that he been neglecting them their chance of rebuilding the trust they lost. So they chose to go on a mission with them. As for Natsu and Erza relationship, a few readers suggested some scenarios on how Erza would try to regain Natsu's trust. So if I actually wrote the three weeks, this chapter would be the third week. But alas, I didn't write it like that. Again, Natsu and Erza relationship won't begin to later on in the story. One reader said there is too much going on with them right now for a stable relationship. Oh, a lot more drama will issue when Jellal comes into the picture. I believe I explained everything, and hope it answers your questions. If not, PM me.**

**Natsu: *grumbles darkly***

**Happy: You made Natsu angry, now he's going to kill Jellal**

**Draco711: Please don't Natsu. Anyway, Happy~**

**Happy: Aye~**

**Disclaimer: Draco711 is not the owner of Fairy Tail. For if he was, Natsu and Erza is guaranteed to happen.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: Hobey Ho lets go~**

* * *

**Ch.5**

"Am I going the right way?" Gray thought. It seems like his path was pretty straightforward. That is until different pathways began appearing. And this is beginning to annoy him. He sighs, figuring the dark guild didn't want them to find them so easily. He wondered if the others are having better luck than he is right now. He should've asked Natsu and Wendy which path held a stronger scent that belongs to humans. He then grumbled that Natsu probably wouldn't even do it if he asked. But then again, he isn't very trusting to him or the others. So he can grumble in annoyance for little to no reason. Now if he was to gain his trust back, he had to think on how to do so. Little did he know, someone was following him.

"Man this sucks…" Lucy complains. She had to climb up a third cliff again. She didn't want to be tired when she got to the hideout. What if they had to fight upon arrival? Well, they were going to rush in anyway. But still, at least she would get a moments rest. She should've asked Happy to come with her. But then, she remembers that she isn't in a position to ask favors from him or Natsu at the moment. Well, when they get back to Magnolia, she's going to make them lots of fish. That's one way to get back into their favor. She smiled brightly as she continued on the pathway, not knowing she was being followed.

"It's so great that Natsu and Happy is back." Wendy beams.

"Yes, it is great they are. Now the question is, will they trust the others again?" Carla replies. Wendy frowns, nodding. She almost forgot that Natsu and Happy didn't trust the others like they used to. And maybe this mission is a way for them to rebuild that trust. She smiles once again, as she and Carla continues their way. However, they didn't know they were being followed.

"Which way is Juvia supposed to go?" Juvia thought to herself. She is currently walking through a cave. She had come across it five minutes in after she walked down her path. Now she is walking through it, hoping she doesn't get lost.

"Oh, Juvia wish she could've went with Gray-sama~! Alone in this cave with no one else to bother us." Juvia began to go into one of her fantasies about Gray. She was so into it, that she didn't notice a presence lurking around her.

Erza is walking through a forest that seems to appear. She guess it must be the enemy that placed this here. So she kept her guard up at all times. She figured Natsu probably chose the path that would lead straight to the hideout thanks to his nose. But then again, all the paths could have traces of the enemy. She frowns slightly as she continued to think of Salamander. She wonders if he and Happy chose to go on a mission with them because they trust them again or to rebuild the trust they lost. She hopes its the former and not the latter. Due to this thought, she had lowered her guard somewhat, which gave the person following her more opportunity to get closer.

"Man…how far is their hideout?!" Natsu complains. He and Happy been walking their path for a while with nothing out of the ordinary. And the boredom is killing Natsu.

"Why didn't you use your nose to pick a pathway for you all to go down?' Happy asks.

"The enemy's scent was on all the paths. We had no choice but to separate back there."

"I see your reasoning with that."

"But once we get to their hideout, we're going to kick some major ass!"

"Aye sir!"

"And you get to show Carla how strong you become!"

"Aye- wait, what?" Natsu laughed as he took off. Happy flew after him shouting:

"You meanie!"

"You'll never catch-?!" Natsu stopped causing Happy to fly into him.

"Ow! Why you stop?!"

"…Come on out! I know you're there!" Happy is surprised as he looks around, wondering what Natsu is talking about. That is until he felt the person's presence as well. Said person walks out from behind the rocks.

"Ah, so you figure out I was following you." The guy said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Zee, nice to meet your acquaintance, Salamander." Zee answers.

"You know me?"

"What dark guild doesn't know the name of Salamander? They would be fools if they didn't keep an eye out for you."

"Because they will be burned to a crisp like you will."

"Oh, and that's where we will disagree."

"Enough talk, time to take you down!" Natsu ignited his fists, charging Zee. He threw a right hook as Zee stepped back to avoid it. Zee then threw a kick to Natsu's midsection, though Natsu ducked to the side.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouts. Flames formed around his fist as he threw a punch. Zee blocked it, though it sent him a few feet back. Natsu then jumped forward onto his hands, spinning. He then jumped yelling:

"**Fire Dragon Talon!**" Flames formed around his foot as he threw a downward kick to Zee. The kicked connected, causing Zee head to go down. Natsu then jumped away as he roared:

"**Fire Dragon Roar!**" He fired a wave of fire at Zee which connected, causing an explosion. Natsu landed, and looked over to the smoke. Happy flew next to him and landed.

"Did you get him?" Happy asks.

"I think I did." Natsu answers.

"Well, that was quite powerful Salamander. That would've been the end of me if I didn't raise my guard up." Zee said, as the smoke cleared. His clothes were singed and tattered. He had a few bruises, but all in all, he was okay. Natsu growled that he didn't seem too hurt in the slightest.

"He's tougher than he looks." Happy comments.

"Yeah, which makes this more fun." Natsu responds, grinning.

"Aye! I want to join!" Happy drew his two swords as they charged Zee. Zee grinned as he also charged back. The rumbling of the battle alerted the other Fairy tail mages, and looked toward the direction.

"Seems Flame-brain is already fighting." Gray said out loud. Right then, he saw a projectile flying towards him. He had to duck as it missed his head by inches. He looked around and saw a girl with dark hair like his. She had eyes that were blue like the sky. She wore a black dress with black fingerless gloves, and black boots similar to Erza's.

"Who are you?" Gray asks.

"My name is Valkyrie. May I ask the name of the person who I'm going to kill?" Valkyrie answers, stoically.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster and you're not going to kill anyone!** Ice Make: Lance!**" Gray placed his fist above his palm, then fired multiple lances of ice toward Valkyrie. She dodged the lances with ease. She then held her hand out.

"**Heaven Make: Star Blast!**" She fired multiple stars toward Gray, who was surprised for a moment.

"She's a Maker magic user," he thought before shouting "**Ice Make: Shield!" **Gray made a shield of ice to block the stars. Once the attack let, it had cracked his shield. He sighed that it held up, or he would've gotten hit.

"Now its my turn, **Ice Make: Geyser!**" Gray palmed the ground as ice pillars shot up from the ground. Valkyrie jumped back to avoid the one that came under her.

"You're not bad. Better than I gave you credit for." Valkyrie said.

"There's more where's that came from." Valkyrie smirks as she charged Gray who returned the charge. Elsewhere with Juvia, she is currently fighting an opponent. He attacked Juvia when she came to an open area in the cave.

"**Water Slicer!**" Juvia shouts. She threw a single wave of multiple water blades toward her opponent. He ducked and dodged them, then rolled away to avoid the last one. That one was aiming for his head.

"Heh, I sure do like them feisty." He commented. Juvia glared the man which would cause other men to shrink.

"Juvia's heart only belongs to Gray-sama!" Juvia states.

"I don't know who this Gray is, but I, Krator is more your type." Juvia glares Krator even more as it began to rain. Krator smirks as he go ready for the next round of attacks from the water mage. Another battle is happening as Lucy had to avoid her opponent without falling down the cliff to her death. Her opponent is a girl with sapphire blue hair with cold icy blue eyes. She wore nature green kimono and high heels.

"What's wrong, Blondie? Having trouble maneuvering?" the enemy asks, tauntingly.

"You would too, if you dodge while on the edge of the cliff." Lucy thought, irritably. Of all times, why did this girl had to attack her while on a cliff? She had the same disadvantage as herself was in. However, she kept attacking nonstop and giving Lucy hardly any time to counter attack.

"I, Ruby, will send you down to your grave!" Ruby sent plants toward Lucy again, only this time Lucy thought up a plan. Before the plants had hit her, she jumped over the side, much to Ruby's surprise. She thought Lucy just gave up, but was proven wrong as a kick struck her in the back. She landed carefully as she looked around to see Lucy being held by Loke (Leo the Lion).

"The Princess has a full life ahead of her, and it wouldn't do if she were to die." Loke states, smiling. Ruby growls as Loke sets Lucy down.

"Thanks Loke." Lucy thanks.

"No problem at all, Princess. Now, want me to take care of her?"

"Yes!" Loke nods, then turned serious looking at Ruby. Ruby, felt uncertain, but shook the uncertainty away. She got ready to face off against Loke. Elsewhere, Wendy and Carla are in a fight of their own. They are currently facing off against a wizard name Brogue.

"Give up, girly. I really don't like to fight children," Brogue said. "And I don't want to inflict more damage to you."

"Sorry, but we can't give up!' Wendy proclaims, determined. Brogue sighs, as he shifted his position. He should've known she wasn't going to give up. She is part of Fairy Tail, and they aren't known to give up easily.

"Then I have no choice but to defeat you here and now. **Rock Fist**!" Rocks lifted and came together to form a fist, and shot toward Wendy. Wendy rolled out the way to avoid the attack. She then charged him shouting:

"**Sky Dragon Talon**!" Intense winds formed around Wendy's as threw a kick toward Brogue. Brogue lifted his arm and blocked the kick, though the wind blew him back. He struck the wall, which caused him to grunt. He looked up and saw that Wendy was gathering energy for another attack. He then thought:

"She's stronger than I gave her credit for, I better be more careful from now one."

"**Sky Dragon Roar**!" Wendy fired a huge wave of wind toward Brogue.

"**Rock Defense Formation: Iron Barricade**!" A barricade of rock formed in from of Brogue. The Dragon Roar connected, but the barricade wouldn't budge. No matter how much more power Wendy put into the attack, the defense would not be deny its purpose. So Wendy had no choice but to cut off the attack.

"He's a tough one." Carla comments.

"Yeah, this won't be easy." Wendy agrees. The battle then continued on between the two. Sword clangs could be heard between two opponents. Erza is fighting an opponent who matches her swing for swing. Not many people can go toe-to-toe with Erza in a sword fight, but her opponent is doing just that. Erza jumped back, to avoid a downward slash from her opponent.

"You are strong, Titania." the guy said.

"So are you." Erza replies.

"My name is Blue, and I will defeat you!" Blue charged Erza slashing upward, causing Erza to roll back. She landed and charged back, slashing horizontal. Blue moved his stomach back, then blocked a downward slash from Erza as she Requipped another sword in her other hand. This gave Erza the opportunity to kick Blue away, knocking the wind from him. Erza then shouted:

"**Requip: Black Wing Armor**!" Erza switched her armors as she charged Blue. Once she fully Requip into her Black Wing Armor, she was in front of Blue.

"I can't dodge...!?" Blue thought.

"**Moon Flash**!" Erza rushes pass Blue, slashing him in a cross pattern. Blue pupils retreated into his eyes as blood shot from his mouth. He hit the ground as Erza turned around.

"I figured out your sword play. You increase your speed of your slashes when you swing with magic. And right before contact, put the magic energy used for the swing into the blade increasing the force," Erza looked around her to the broken swords she had used earlier in the battle. Due to not knowing back then, she lost a total of four swords. She then continued explaining.

"So I resorted to using more durable and stronger swords. And I figured this, since you most likely defeated most enemies like this, you don't have much defense. So I waited for the perfect moment to strike. You would become a greater swordsman if you work on your flaws. And join a legal guild as well when you get out of prison." Erza Requipped back into her standard armor and returning her swords back to the pocket dimension. She then continued through the path. To Lucy and Loke and their fight, its coming to a close.

"Damn it!" Ruby shouts. She sent another wave of plants toward Loke, though he dodged them again.

"Its a shame that a beauty like you is part of a dark guild." Loke comments, shaking his head.

"Shut up!" Ruby sent another wave toward Loke as he sighed, getting into his Caster stance.

"**Regulus Blast**!" Loke fired a large blast of light, which blasted through the plants and striking Ruby.

"I-Impossible...how could I lose to that blondie...and her Spirit..." Ruby thoughts as she was blasted into the wall. Once the blast died down, it showed Ruby unconscious. Lucy went up to Loke and hugs him.

"Thanks Loke~!" she exclaims.

"Anytime Princess." Loke replies, smiling. He then returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Alright~ time to keep moving!" Lucy then continued on her way toward the dark guild. Another attack passed through Juvia again, which irritated Krator some.

"Juvia told you, physical attacks have no effect on me." Juvia states, expression neutral.

"Tsk...this is more of a problem..." Krator responds then thought "This is bad...I don't have anything but physical attacks. And ever since her expression became neutral, its tough getting under her skin." Yes, Juvia figured the best way to battle him is to remain neutral. She knows that she will end up slipping during the battle, and lose. So she chose to become neutral to not let his words get to her.

"Juvia believe its time to end this. Shall we?"

"Damn it...!"

"**Water Nebula**!" Two columns of water rose up, and began rotating. After a moment, they formed a helix pushing against Krator with huge force and dealing massive damage.

"Guagh!" Once the attack died down, Krator was seen unconscious.

"Juvia's heart belongs to Gray, and only him." Juvia declares. She then continue to move toward the dark guild. Elsewhere~

"Hmm~ three have fallen to their opponents." Brogue said, looking off somewhere else.

"Huh?" Wendy responds. She is breathing mildly, with scratches and bruises. But otherwise, is alright. Brogue is strong, especially when it comes to defensive measures. None of her attacks got through, which explains why Brogue don't have many scratches on him. Wendy and Carla could also tell that he held back when he attacked Wendy, meaning he really doesn't like to fight children.

"This is where our fight will end. You are strong, and will grow even stronger. So till we meet again." With that Brogue began to recede into the ground.

"Hey!? Wait!" Wendy calls. It was too late, Brogue was gone. Wendy wondered what that was about, and what did he mean when he said three have fallen to their opponent? Did her friends lose? And even if they did, how could he know? The only way to know is to go to the dark guild and hope the others are there.

"Well, I knew those three were weak." Valkyrie said, annoyed. She stood in front of Gray, who had blood running down the side of his face. Valkyrie did a lot of damage to him during their fight, while Gray only managed to get a few hits in against her. But all in all, she was okay. She looked toward Gray with a smirk.

"Count yourself lucky. Next time, you won't be so lucky at all."

"You got lucky...and to tell you something...I don't lose to the same person twice..." Gray breathes out.

"Oh? Well, I really wouldn't call this a win since you're alive, but I will let you believe that. Till we meet again." And with, Valkyrie vanished in light. Gray let out a breath, as he fell to his knees.

"Man...that was tough...whatever that caught her attention really helped me out...but its no time, have to get to the others..." he thought. He stood, and ran toward the dark guild. Elsewhere, Natsu and Happy had just clashed and jumped away from their opponent, Zee. Zee then looked off, with a slight frown. After a moment, he sighs.

"Guess our fun comes to an end, Salamander." Zee said, standing up straight. His clothes were singed and tattered. He also had a few burn marks and cuts about him, but was okay.

"What you mean? Its not over yet!" Natsu states, angrily.

"Aye!" Happy agrees. They had a few bruises and cuts about them. Natsu's clothes were messed up and torn as Happy's jacket was torn.

"I know you wished to continue this fight, but I have matters to attend to." Zee said. And with that, Zee vanished in darkness.

"Hey! Get back here!" Natsu yells.

"Aye! Get back here and take your beating like a man!" Happy adds.

"Man...just when the fight was getting good..."

"Aye, but we can worry about him later. We need to find the others."

"Yeah, so let's get to that hideout!" Happy sheathed his swords, and fly up. He grabbed Natsu's collar and off they went to the dark guild. A few minutes later, the two arrived to the clearing just as the team arrives.

"Seems like we weren't the only ones in a fight." Happy observes.

"Yeah." Natsu agrees.

"Natsu!" Erza calls. Happy let Natsu go which let him drop to ground. Natsu landed just as the team ran over to them

"I see you all got into fights." Natsu said.

"Yeah, we did." Erza assures.

"Though my opponent took off about saying something about being weak of her fellow comrades." Gray said.

"Same with my opponent. He said three had fell to their opponent, and left. I hope it wasn't any of you, so I came here as fast as I could," Wendy explains. "I'm glad no one got hurt as we're all here."

"So that means you three defeated your opponents." Natsu said, looking at Erza, Lucy and Juvia.

"Yup~!" Lucy replies, smiling.

"Yes." Juvia assures.

"He was strong, but had flaws in his fighting style." Erza finishes. Natsu nods as he turned toward the dark guild with the others.

"Alright, are we ready to take down the rest of the dark guild members?" Natsu asks, grinning and pounding his fist into hands.

"Aye sir!" Happy states for everyone.

"Alright! Then lets g-"

**BOOM!**

"What the hell?!" Gray asks, shocked.

"The guild...it blew up!" Lucy shouts, just as shocked as Gray.

"B-But there were people inside..." Wendy stutters.

"But why would it...just blow up like that with members inside...?" Erza asks, knowing no one knew the answer to her question. Natsu and Happy looked on in shock at what is happening. The guild hall began to crumble down and burn to ash.

"...Natsu! Someone is down there!" Happy shouts. Natsu looked, and saw someone stumble from the flames. They seem to be badly hurt, so he took off toward them with Happy and the others right behind him. Natsu slid to a stop next to the person, and knelt down to him.

"Wendy, I need you to heal him!" Natsu said, looking to the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"On it Natsu!" Wendy states. She went over, and began healing the guy with her Dragon Slayer magic. After a couple moments, the guy began to come to.

"Ugh...huh...what...?" he mutters.

"Hey, what happen?" Natsu asks. The guy looked at Natsu and knew instantly he wasn't a member of his guild. He looked around and saw his guild being turned to ash. He looked around again, and saw no one from his guild. He looked down, depressed that he is most likely the only surviving member of his guild.

"Hey, buddy, tell us what happen?" Natsu shook the guy's shoulder, causing him to look up. And that's when he began explaining what happened. That yes, they did attack the village. But three people joined them, saying mages are on their way to stop them. So they chose three of the strongest and told them to wait at various points as they did also. The guy wasn't sure what happened to them, but the next thing he knew the guild hall blew up all around them. The Fairy Tail mages looked at one another when he finished, all thinking the same thing: What are they dealing with? They called the Rune Knights, and handed the guy over to them. After a brief discussion about what happen, they are preparing to head back to Magnolia after obtaining their reward.

"What you mean stay here, Flame-brain?" Gray asks.

"I'm going to teleport to the guild then bring you back through the seal I gave you earlier." Natsu answers, as Happy hopped onto his head.

"Well, hurry up then. We can't waste no more time and must let Master know what happened." Erza said. Natsu vanished in flames as he teleported to the guild.

"I think I'll never get use to that." Lucy admits.

"Well, its kind of fun once you get over the shock of being surrounded by flames." Wendy reasons.

"True, but still, I prefer the mild way of travelling."

"You know, I wonder what else can he do. I mean, he been training for the pass three years, he probably picked up more things than just teleporting." Gray wonders.

"He might have, but we have to wait till he reveal them to us on his own time. Don't forget, this mission was also a way to regain our trust with him." Erza said.

"Little good that did us since we had to split up right from the get-go." The others nodded, as they looked down. They knew that if they didn't split up, it would've been easier to work on regaining their trust. Guess they have to hope he goes on another mission with them. Suddenly, they all felt a light burning sensation on their chest. Remembering quickly what Natsu said, they braced themselves in time just as they erupted into flames. When they opened their eyes, as they had closed them, they saw they were in front of the guild hall.

"Hey Ash-for-brains! What took you so long?" Gray asks, annoyed.

"Shut it Gray, Natsu had to regain his breath for a moment before teleporting you back here." Happy responds. This surprised everyone there that Gray indeed shut it. Natsu and Happy then walked into the guild with the team following.

"We're back!" Natsu states, grinning.

"Welcome back~!" Mira calls over.

"Thanks Mira!"

"Where is the Master, Mira?" Erza asks, walking over.

"What is it, Erza" Makarov asks, walking up.

"We have completed the mission Master."

"Very good."

"Yes, but something happened while we were preparing to take the dark guild down."

"What happen?" And Erza explained everything that happened, with inputs from the others from their battles. Makarov listened intently to the explanation as everyone else was shocked.

"Their guild hall blew up...?" Mira asks, her hand covering her mouth.

"Yeah, and we have a pretty clear idea who did it." Gray answers.

"We assume it was the mages that left their fights with Natsu, Gray and Wendy." Erza assures.

"Hmm~ if so, we have to be cautious. We won't know what dastardly plans they will have, after destroying a dark guild they supposedly aligned themselves with. Fairy Tail, we must keep a constant watch. If anything suspicious pops up while out on missions, report in for instructions on what to do!" Makarov states.

"Aye sir!" the guild agrees.

"Well, now that's taken care of, I guess I'll head on home." Natsu said, stretching.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"What? You're not going to stay and hang around the guild for a bit?" Lucy asks.

"Nah, I'm just going to go home and sleep." Natsu answers.

"Okay..."

"And here I thought I get to fight you." Gray said.

"Well, maybe next time. Lets go Happy." Natsu responds.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees. Natsu walks out the guild with his hands behind his head as Happy flew over him. The team watched him leave with sad eyes.

"I assume you didn't regain their trust." Makarov said.

"We didn't even do anything to regain their trusts. Right off the bat, we had to split up during the mission." Lucy informs.

"I see...so no opening to try and regain their trust at the time." The team nods, as their expression lowered.

"Well, I don't think Wendy, Carla and Juvia has a problem with them not trusting them." Gray said. Erza and Lucy nods as Wendy, Carla, and Juvia didn't know what to feel. They're happy that Natsu and Happy trusts them, but sad that they doesn't trust the others. They want to help, but they doesn't know where to begin.

"Oh~ I forgot to tell Natsu." Mira gasps.

"Tell him what?" Erza asks.

"Someone came by the guild looking for him. But I told her that he went out on a mission."

"Her?" Mira nods as that peaked the team's interest, especially Erza's.

"Any idea where she went?" Lucy asks.

"I had Sting and Rogue show her to Natsu's new location for his home."

"Wait...new location?" Gray repeats.

"Yeah, didn't he tell you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Maybe its to keep certain people from going to his home." Laxus informs. Gray, Erza and Lucy already knew who three of those people were.

"Oh, and Wendy. He said that you would be able to find him through scent, but not to show them unless he wants them to come visit him," Gajeel adds, munching on some bolts. "But you and Carla are more than welcome to come." Erza, Gray, and Lucy sweatdropped.

"Who all know the new location?" Lucy asks. Mira, Makarov, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Lisanna, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Elfman, Cana, Gildarts, Mascao, Romeo, Wakaba, Laki, Kinana, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, Lyon, and Juvia. Erza's, Gray's and Lucy's mouths dropped at how many people knows Natsu's new home location. And Wendy and Carla are going to be included in that. And some girl they don't even know will know his location.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Natsu will tell you in time." Mira said, soothingly.

"Yeah...I hope so..." Lucy mutters, sitting and dropping her head at the bar. Gray sat next to her, looking down. Erza never left her spot, as she looked down. How can kicking him off the team cause such bad consequences. But she will regain his trust...somehow.

Elsewhere~

Three mages are walking toward a castle. They stopped in front of the large wooden doors. After a moment or two, the doors began to open. Once they were fully opened, the three walks inside. The doors closed behind them as they continued. After a few minutes, they came to another set of doors. Those doors opened as well as they passed through them. Upon entering, three others were in the room, one was sitting in a throne looking chair.

"Welcome back you three." he said.

"Glad to be back, Master." the three responds, bowing.

"Mission report?"

"We did everything as planned. And luckily for us, it was the guild Fairy Tail." one answers.

"Excellent. Any difficulties?"

"No, they aren't strong enough to foil our plans." another answers, female this time.

"But it is best not to underestimate them." the last adds. The Master nods as he stood, and went to look out the window. Outside was a beautiful flower garden with every type of flower. As he looks out at it, he was thinking about something.

"Have any of you fought, Salamander?" he asks.

"Yes, I have." the first answers.

"Yes, how is he coming along?"

"He's strong, stronger than the rest that came with him. And I could tell he was holding back his true power as well. So I couldn't get a full gauge on him." The Master nods as he turns around.

"I don't think you would like to see his full potential revealed. I'm confident that you would defeat him if he only used his normal flames."

"Wait...you mean..." the girl interrupts.

"Yes, Valkyrie, that is exactly what I mean."

"So he is the one who uses the black flames, the Flame God Slayer." the last guy states.

"No, you're thinking of Zancrow of Grimoire Heart, Brogue."

"Then what are the black flames are you talking about? Are they similar to Eclipse Leo's dark flames?" A person that was in the room asks.

"No Vice."

"Does it relate to a type of Dragon Slayer magic?" the other person asks.

"Yes indeed, Locke. It is a type of Dragon Slayer magic. In fact, its a more darker version of his own Dragon Slayer magic."

"His own Dragon Slayer magic?" Zee repeats.

"Yes, his own. If he uses it, it is known as: Black Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Black Fire Dragon Slayer magic? That's seems kind of dark." Valkyrie said, blushing softly.

"Oh it is. And that is why I sent you on the mission."

"Master, if I may ask. How you know this?" Brogue asks.

"It was when he was away from his guild when I learned of it. But at the time, I wasn't as strong as I am now to go up against him. So I had no choice but to let him go on his merry way if I wanted to live. But at the same time, I found something that requires his dark flames."

"What is it?" Locke asks.

"All in due time, Locke, all in due time. So till then, our objective is to capture Natsu Dragneel. Am I understood?

"Yes, Master!" the five states. They all bowed as the Master looks out the window again.

"Everything is coming together as planned, and the world of true peace will be within our grasps." he thoughts.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And done! And there they go, the main 6 enemies. I'm trying to figure out a name for them, similar to CP9 from One Piece. If you don't mind, can you help me out with the name.**

**Natsu: Wow! They seem real strong! I hope there are more! Man I'm getting fired up!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: Yeah! Anyway, everyone in Fairy Tail knows about Natsu's and Happy's new home location but the team. So you will know they are making lead way when he tells them his new home location. When will he tell them? Not sure when he will tell them though. And what is it that requires Natsu and his power? Well, one way to find out. Review/follow/favorite~ and if you have any questions, PM me and I will answer them the best I can without revealing too much information. So till meet again.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: And so we go~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Draco711: Sorry for the long wait, but Chapter 6 is here baby!**

**Natsu&amp;Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711: As you know, the enemies been revealed. Part of their plan is revealed and that is to capture Natsu!**

**Natsu: I want to see them try!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711: More will be revealed later in the story. And thank you to klbubblepop786 for the name for them: The Guardians. As for Team Natsu, people suggested some ideas on how I go about how Natsu will react to some things the team will do. Well, I won't know till we get to that point. But for now, let's get to the story! Hobey Ho Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen!**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

The members of Team Natsu, barred Natsu and Happy, are sitting at their usual table. They planned on visiting Natsu and Happy today, but since they had moved to a new location of his home, they couldn't do that as they didn't know where it was. Wendy and Carla had returned yesterday from his new home location. And of course, they couldn't tell them when they asked her. Now they have to wait till Natsu came to the guild to talk with him. Erza at one point questioned Sting and Rouge about the girl they lead to Natsu's new home. Luckily Lucy and Gray were just as curious and followed her to ask them about the girl. The Twin Dragon Slayers said she was beautiful and really easy to get along with. Though she do have a temper when someone insults Natsu. Sting learned that the hard way, while at the same time, learned she is a mage as well. Soon the guild doors opened, drawing everyone's attention to it. Natsu, Happy, and a girl came in laughing.

"And I was like: 'No way pal! That steak is mine! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!'" Natsu said, grinning.

"Aye! Though we got thrown out and Natsu lost the steak anyway." Happy adds. The girl laughed as Natsu huffs, giving Happy a mini glare for reminding him of that. They continued talking and laughing as they walked to the bar. Team Natsu watched them head to the bar, especially Erza.

"So she's the girl that was looking for Natsu." Lucy mutters.

"Yeah." Gray replies. They observed the girl. She had light brown hair with emerald green eyes. She wears a blue denim vest and skirt with dark blue tights, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves. As they can tell, she is beautiful as well. How does she know Natsu and how does he know her? They probably met when Natsu was gone from the guild. The question is: how did they meet? If they want to know the answer, they will have to ask. So they head over to the two.

"So what else?" the girl asks, smiling.

"Well, we then went on our merry way to the next town and then- hmm?" Natsu replies. He saw his team coming over and wondered what they wanted.

"Um...Natsu, mind introducing us?" Lucy asks. Natsu looked at her with a blank stare, then looked to Happy. Happy shrugs as he continued eating his fish, which he happens to pulled out of nowhere. The girl chose to take things into her own hands.

"Hi, my name is Akame, Akame Asami." she introduces herself.

"Hi, my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy replies.

"Gray Fullbuster." Gray adds.

"And I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet." Erza finishes.

"Nice to meet all of you." Akame said, smiling.

"Likewise."

"Well, time for me to go grab a job." Natsu said, standing up.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Oh~ can I come with you?" Akame asks, eyes sparkling.

"Of course~!" Natsu answers, grinning. Akame smiles as she walked with Natsu as Happy flew above them. The team looked after them, then at one another.

"Um...shouldn't we ask to go with them?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah...I'll ask." Gray answers. Gray walked after them as Lucy and Erza watched. Natsu, Happy and Akame were looking at the job request board to find a job they could do.

"Hmm~ not many good jobs are on here." Natsu mutters.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"How about this one?" Akame suggests, pointing to one. Natsu and Happy looked at the job request. It was a simple bandit clean-up job which paid 300,000 jewels.

"That seems okay." Natsu replies.

"Aye, let's do it!" Happy agrees.

"Alright." Natsu took the job down. They turned around, and notice Gray standing there. Natsu asked:

"What is it?"

"Lucy, Erza and I wanted to know if we could come with on the job...if that's okay with you?" Gray answers.

"...What do you think, Akame?"

"That'll be awesome! The more the merrier~!" Akame states, smiling brightly.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does." Gray answers. He walked to inform Erza and Lucy that they will be going with them. Natsu, Happy, and Akame went to go get the job registered.

"Hey Mira~!" Natsu greets, grinning.

"Hi Natsu," Mira greets back, smiling "I see you're ready to go on another mission."

"Yup~! Me and the team are going with Akame."

"Yup!" Akame adds, smiling brightly.

"Alright, I'll have it registered," Mira said "And Akame, when will you join Fairy Tail?"

"I wasn't sure if I could join...I'm still nervous about joining..."

"It's alright, just know that if you ever want to join, we will be here."

"Thank you, Mira."

"Anytime, Akame."

"Alright, let's go!" Natsu states, grinning.

"Aye sir!" Happy and Akame agrees smiling. They headed toward the exit as Erza, Lucy, and Gray followed them. Mira smiles as she watched them head out of the guild. She soon saw Makarov hop onto the stool next to the one Natsu was sitting at.

"How do you think this will turn out?" she asks the Master.

"Hmm~ hopefully it'll turn out good. This way, they will regain Natsu's trust faster if they can get along well with Akame." Makarov answers.

"Yes, let's hope so. Because it's doesn't feel the same with how things are now." Makarov nods in agreement as he asked for a mug of beer. Outside the guild, the team is on there way to the train station.

"Natsu, are we going to teleport?" Lucy asks.

"Nah, Akame isn't use to it." Natsu answers.

"And I will never get use to it." Akame said.

"You will if you let me teleport us everywhere."

"But the flames scare me~"

"What?! I scare you!?"

"Maybe~"

"Happy, am I scary?"

"Aye! Especially when you're angry!" Happy answers, smiling.

"Thanks a lot..."

"So we're taking the train?" Gray asks.

"Obviously. Haven't you been listening?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that it seems you three are the only ones joking around Flame Brain!" Akame stopped as the others continued. The others stopped also, and looked to Akame. Her hair shadows over her eyes, as she clenched her fists.

"Akame, are you okay?" Lucy asks, worried.

"What did he say?" Akame mutters.

"Huh?"

"What did you say? What did you call him?" She looked up at Gray who is surprised.

"Uh...Flame Brain.." Gray answers, nervously.

"You have no right to call him that!"

"Hey, it's just their usual banter is all." Lucy reasons.

"I don't care! No one will insult Natsu, not in my presence!" She then took a stance, much to everyone's, except Natsu and Happy, surprise. She took on the stance similar to Gray's. She then shouted:

"**Fire Make: Flame Sword!**" She made a sword out of fire as the color is ruby red. She pointed it at Gray who held his hands in defense. She then growled:

"Don't insult Natsu ever again, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am!" Gray assures nodding, sweating. He never been this afraid...wait, yes he have. When he is running from an enraged Erza. Suddenly, Natsu just laughed along with Happy as everyone looked to him.

"It's fine Akame." Natsu informs.

"Are you sure?" she asks, looking to him.

"Yeah, we have a mission to accomplish." Akame nods as the two continued going. Happy looked to the others, more importantly at Gray.

"Be grateful that Akame was the one who reacted. Natsu was just a hair-string away from knocking your lights out Gray. Just because we're going on a mission together doesn't mean you can call him names like you used too. Be mindful to remember that." he explains. He then flew after Natsu and Akame. Gray, Lucy and Erza are stunned and now knew how much effort they have to put in to regain their trust.

"They don't trust us that Natsu won't even let Gray call him like he normally do. That means your normal banter won't happen." Lucy said. Gray nods as he puts his hands into his pockets.

"This sucks...why is it so hard for us to regain their trust?" Gray asks, more to himself than anything.

"That's because we were his teammates...and we had hurt them the most..." Erza answers, looking down. Lucy and Gray looks down, regretting their decision even more now.

"Hey! Hurry up or we'll leave without you!" Natsu calls.

"Aye~!" Happy agrees. The three looks up, and nods. They went to catch up with the three. They boarded the train after they loaded their bags onto it, and found a compartment. The train began moving, thus began Natsu's motion sickness.

"You still haven't gotten over your motion sickness?" Akame asks.

"This is one thing...no amount of training...can overcome..." Natsu groans.

"You're hopeless, Natsu." Happy sighs.

"Shut up...Happy..." Erza looks at Natsu, and she remembered. She could ask him to lay his head on her lap, like he use to when they got on the train.

"Yes, that should help regain his trust." Erza thought. However, before Erza could ask, Natsu was pulled into Akame's lap, who knew of his motion sickness.

"You really have a hard time of it, don't you?" Akame asks, smiling softly.

"Hey...I can't help it..." Natsu groans, as he faded to sleep. Akame smiles as she strokes his hair gently. Erza frowns, disappointed that he wasn't in her lap. Only Lucy noticed this reaction from Erza. Soon they arrived to their destination, and got off the train. They left out of town to get to the village. Once they arrived there, they headed to the client's home. Once they got there, they were told were the bandits were and went to go take them down. The bandits were are chatting merrily among themselves.

"Alright! Let's go raid that village again!" the boss yells.

"YEAH!" the others cheers in agreement.

BOOM!

"What the hell?!" one bandit shouts. The entrance to their hideout was blown open as they saw a group of people and a cat.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu yells.

"Aye~!" Happy agrees. The bandits paled as they looked at the wizards in front of them. Natsu cracked his knuckles, grinning. The team then charged them, as the bandits tried to defend themselves. After thirty minutes, the group defeated the bandits.

"Man, that was too easy." Natsu comments, disappointed.

"Yeah, it was." Happy agrees, also disappointed. Erza, Lucy and Gray are surprised on how strong Happy had gotten. Normally, Happy would sit back and watch the fighting, but he actually helped fought and took down an equal number of bandits as Natsu. And they are also surprised on how good Akame is, especially since she is a good partner for Natsu to have in battles. All she have to do is toss some fire to Natsu for him to eat. This lowered Erza's spirits a little as she could do the same, but only with her Flame Empress Armor. And the battle probably won't be as easy like this one to allow her to switch between armors.

The team then called in the Rune Knights. Once the bandits were arrested, they went to the client's house. The client thanked them gratefully, and gave them their reward. The team then headed back to town, to catch a train back to Magnolia.

"I had fun going on the mission with you, Natsu and Happy." Akame said, smiling.

"We had fun too! Right, Little Buddy?" Natsu replies, grinning.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees.

"And it was nice fighting alongside you all also." Akame said, looking to Erza, Lucy, and Gray.

"Yeah, same." Lucy replies, smiling. Gray nods in agreement, as he looks off.

"I hope we can work together again." Erza adds.

"I hope so too!" Akame agrees, nodding. They all got onto the train, and made their way back to Magnolia.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And we are done! Again, sorry for the long delay. **

**Natsu: Hmm~ this chapter looks fine.**

**Draco711: Yeah, but due to my lack of working on it, its probably not at it best. Probably could've executed it better.**

**Happy: Aye.**

**Draco711: Well, anyway, to my readers and followers. I am beginning a new Fairy Tail story. I finish working on the first chapter, though I think it may needs work. *Thinks* Yeah, it need some work. So expect it to be posted, though not sure when it will be posted. So please follow/favorite/review to follow us to continue this epic journey. If you have any questions, PM me and I will answer to the best of my ability without telling you everything.**

**Happy: Aye! Though I doubt he won't be able to tell you anything without spilling the info.**

**Natsu: We'll be waiting! And that's true.**

**Draco711: Shut it you two! But anyway, till we meet again.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: And so we go~**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Draco711 here for a notice. I am now applying for a job. And if/when I get it, my time working on my stories will drop drastically. If everything goes well, I should be writing on Saturdays which will be difficult since I will be doing other things as well. But I will be updating, just going to take a heck of a long time. But saying that to just let you know. And this notice goes out to my other stories as well.**

**Natsu: So don't be sad. He will still be here.**

**Happy: Aye! So turn that frown upside down and eat fish!**

**Draco711: And prepare to say this when I post another chapter of one of my other stories (which should be today hopefully):**

**Draco711&amp;Natus&amp;Happy: Hobey ho Let's go!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Draco711: Sup my people! The seventh chapter of Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer is here!**

**Natsu: Alright!**

**Happy: Yay!**

**Draco711: Hmm~ not sure what else to say. So on with the story.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: Hobey Ho Lets go~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for it I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

The team arrives back to Magnolia as the sun began to set. Natsu shot off as soon as the train stopped as the others followed him off. Natsu is reacting like he always do once he is off a moving vehicle as Happy sighs. They all then headed toward the guild to inform them that their mission is a success. Natsu kicked the door open yelling:

"WE'RE BACK!"

"Welcome back!" Mira calls over.

"Thanks Mira!"

"So, how the mission go?" Natsu took his seat at the bar as Happy and the others sat at the bar as well.

"It went great! Though I wish those bandits put up more of a fight."

"Aye." Happy agrees, equally disappointed in the lack of fight.

"Happy, you fought alongside them?" Mira asks.

"Aye!"

"That reminds me, how strong have you gotten Happy?" Lucy asks.

"Hmm~ well, when I fight Natsu, the highest I can get him to using full-power is like fifty percent on average. Sixty if Natsu is having a bad day." Everyone who heard Happy, except Akame, looked at the blue Exceed shocked. They couldn't believe that Happy could do that Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Erza couldn't do. If anyone were drinking something, they would've surely spit it out. Then a thought came to Mira.

"Happy, if Natsu and Gildarts fought, how will it go?" she asks. Happy placed a paw under his chin, as he thought of that fight. He shook his head a few times then answered:

"I say that Natsu would still lose to Gildarts, but it'll be a close fight."

"That's what I thought also." Natsu adds.

"Well, it'll still be a fight worth seeing." Erza said.

"Yeah." Gray agrees.

"I'm sure Natsu would win if he train before challenging him." Akame states.

"Yeah, but if we know Gildarts, he will be training also. So I say that it might come to a draw at that point." Natsu said, as he thought about it.

"We'll see when that time comes." Happy said.

"Yeah, you're right Happy." Gray then stood up as the group looked to him.

"I'm going to go train. It's bad enough Natsu is stronger than me, but Happy too. Nope, I'm going to catch up with you two." Gray states.

"Haha, that's the spirit. It wouldn't be any fun with kicking your ass all the time." Natsu responds, grinning. Gray simply smiled as Erza also stood up.

"I, too, will train. I must get stronger if I want to defeat you Natsu," she states as she then thought "_Also that we can fight together as equals_."

"Yeah! I can't get left behind, I'm training too!" Lucy declares, determined. Wendy and Carla had walked over, and heard what they are talking about.

"I-I want to get stronger too." Wendy said, a bit shyly.

"That's the spirit Wendy!" Natsu states grinning.

"Carla, want to train with me?" Happy asks, smiling.

"I'm...not sure..." Carla answers.

"Come on, this way, you can protect Wendy even better!"

"Well...okay." Happy smiles as Natsu stood up.

"In that case, we will oversee your training." Natsu informs.

"You? Oversee our training?" Gray repeats.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Gray was about to say yeah, but stopped himself. Reason why is he felt two dark auras with the intent to kill. So he looked to see Erza and Akame glaring at him, daring him to say he have a problem with it. So he remained quiet.

"Natsu, I want to train with you all also." Akame said, smiling.

"That'll be awesome," Natsu replies, grinning before looking over toward Gajeel and Team Shadow Gear "Gajeel, want to join us?" Gajeel was munching on some bolts as he considered Natsu's offer. He could train on his own, but training with the guy who easily kicked his ass as Gildarts would is too tempting to pass up.

"Sure, I'll take you up on that offer, gihehe." he answers.

"I, too, want to join." Pantherlily said.

"Great!"

"I'll train with you also." Laxus said, from the second floor.

"Awesome! I'm warning you now: My and Happy's training will be the most grueling training you ever been put through."

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"We can take whatever you can throw at us." Gray proclaims.

"Yeah!" the others agrees.

"Alright. You all, along with anyone else who want to join, meet back at the guild at four in the morning." Natsu states.

"What?!"

"Four in the morning!? You got to be kidding?!" Lucy exclaims.

"Nope! 4 a.m. sharp, don't be late or face the consequences." Natsu said.

"Consequences? What consequences?" Gajeel asks.

"If you want to know, be late."

"I advise you not to be late if you value your life." Happy said vaguely. This caused everyone who agreed to be nervous but they wouldn't back down. Seeing they still want to do the training, Natsu nods and headed toward the exit as Happy followed.

"Remember, 4 a.m. in front of the guild."

"Wait for me Natsu! Happy!" Akame said, going after them. Erza was disappointed, though she hid it from her face. She wonder if they trusts them, even if it's a little bit. And she can't help but feel jealous of Akame. Akame is close to Natsu, closer than she and that don't sit well with her. She wants to be close to Natsu, closer than they were before. But for that to happen, she has to regain his trust.

The next day arrives as those who wants to train with Natsu is arriving in four in the morning. They are tired as hell, but if they want to get stronger, they got out of bed and arrived to the guild. Natsu, Happy, and Akame were waiting in front of the guild along with the Strauss Siblings, Juvia, and Levy. Wow, even Master Makarov is here along with Gildarts.

"You're training with us?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, we want to grow stronger too." Mira answers, smiling.

"Master?" Erza said, looking to him and Gildarts.

"We were curious on what type of training regimen Natsu is going to put you through." Makarov answers, drinking from his mug.

"Yeah, we were curious on how he gotten stronger." Gildarts adds.

"Don't we all." Gray said. He lifted a mug of coffee to his lips when Happy suddenly knocked it out of his hands.

"THE HELL HAPPY!?"

"No coffee! You must do this training without the coffee!" Happy states.

"Man...this going to suck..."

"Oh you will have no idea."

"Alright folks. Let's get down to it. I want everyone to run around the entire city of Magnolia." Natsu informs. Everyone besides Happy looked to Natsu shocked.

"Y-You're joking, right?" Lucy asks.

"Nope. I want you to run as many times as able, no stopping and will continue till the last person stops running. GO!" Still shock, everyone began the run. This is nuts, they are barely awake, and he is having them run around the entire city. Happy is flying above so as to see if anyone tried to take a shortcut. After an hour, Natsu called it and clocked the number of times everyone ran:

Erza/Laxus/Mira- 20 laps

Akame/Gray/Gajeel- 17 laps

Elfman/Juvia- 15 laps

Lucy/Lisanna/Wendy/Levy/Carla- 12 laps

"Wow, you all managed to get over ten laps." Natsu compliments.

"Well...huff...we're not...S-Class...huff...for nothing..." Gray said, panting heavily.

"We thought you would all fall over before then because of lack of sleep." Happy said.

"Wait...you planned this...huff..." Erza said, panting though not as heavily as Gray and others.

"Yup! You have to be able to be ready at all times, even if you are sleep deprived. Adrenaline may keep you away in times of crisis, but once it dies down, you may be in a vulnerable position due to lack of sleep." Natsu explains.

"So you will keep getting up at four in the morning and doing the run every day to increase the number of laps you do." Happy adds.

"I see, that explains it." Mira adds.

"Yeah, that's manly!" Elfman shouts.

"Besides, that's nothing compared to what Natsu is going to put you through after that." Happy said, with a evil glint in his eyes. Everyone looked at Happy, and began to sweat. If that was easy, they wonder what Natsu has planned.

"Alright, took me a hell of a time to get these during my trip, but put these on." Natsu instructs. He handed everyone bracelets that are for both the arms and legs.

"What are these for?" Gray asks.

"Just put them on." Looking at one another, they shrugs and put them on. They looked at one another again, and shrugs.

"What's the point of this? Nothing hap-WHOA?!" Everyone who put on the bracelets dropped to the ground. They tried to get up, but fell back to the ground.

"What the hell Salamander?!" Gajeel asks, irritated.

"Those are Magic Weights. They measure your magical energy then multiply it by ten, increasing their weight while they do. So from here on out, I want you to train with them on. And also, go to sleep with them on. You know the body relaxes when you sleep, so getting up at four in the morning with those will be difficult. And that and the run are the least of your worries." Natsu explains. Everyone looked up to Natsu who is grinning, and instantly knew Happy was right about Natsu's training. They're going to be put through hell.

"So now, work on getting up." Happy states. Sighing, they began trying to get up. It took forty-five minutes for them all to get up, and another thirty for them to get up and stay up. After seeing they managed that, Natsu nodded and began walking.

"Come on." he said. Happy flew after him, and landed on his shoulder. The group began to follow, but slowly due to the amount of weight. They knew the training is going to be hell.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And done!**

**Natsu: *grins* The training they're going through is sure going to be hell.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: And that is one step that shows Natsu is slowly trusting them again and that's training them. If he didn't trust them still, he wouldn't even attempt to train them, well, not Erza, Lucy and Gray anyway. So how will the training turn out? Find out next chapter.**

**Natsu&amp;Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: And so we go~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Draco711: And here we are with Chapter 8!**

**Natsu: Yup!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: There will be an important message in the Author's Note at the bottom. So please read it. It will be important.**

**Natsu: Please read!**

**Happy: Please read!**

**Draco711: Well, without further ado, Natsu!**

**Natsu: Aye! Draco711 do not own Fairy Tail for if he did, me and Erza is guaranteed to happen!**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: Hobey Ho Let's Go~!**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

Makarov and Gildarts are in the guild. They didn't stay to watch the training Natsu was going to put the others through. They figure it would be intense as Natsu and Happy gotten incredibly stronger than before. They were discussing about whether or not anyone could last in the training when the doors to the guild hall opened up. Natsu and Happy walked in grinning widely as the trainees trudged in. In a sense, they looked to seen better days. Natsu and Happy sat at the bar next to Makarov and Gildarts as the trainees sat at tables nearby, and dropping their heads onto the table. Gray and Gajeel were instantly out like a light.

"How the training go?" Gildarts asks, already having a hint on how it went.

"Hell…" they who were still awake answered, tiredly.

"He must've really put you through you through the grindstone." Makarov comments.

"You have no idea…" Lucy replies "They had us carry very heavy objects for at least two miles…and these weights isn't making that easier…"

"If that wasn't enough…they had us swim for three hours…non-stop…" Akame adds.

"Don't get us started…on when they had us…fight A/B-Class monsters…" Laxus said, resting his head on his hand.

"And they were like kittens when we had to spar with Natsu and Happy…" Erza finishes.

"Hey, you manage to stay standing after an hour. So you had passed succeed." Natsu reasoned.

"Yeah, but I think we should've started them off with C/D-Class monsters first." Happy responds.

"Oh…guess you're right about that."

"Natsu, you are wearing weights like these, too, right?" Akame asks.

"Yeah, I am."

"Wow, you must be used to it." Lisanna compliments.

"Yeah, something like that."

"What do you mean?" Levy asks.

"Well, mine are twenty times heavier than the ones you're wearing now." Everyone mouths dropped as their eyes widen liked saucers.

"NO WAY!" they yelled.

"Does that mean that Happy…" Lucy began.

"Yup! Mine are also twenty times heavier." Happy confirms. Gray and Gajeel woke up when they heard Happy. They got the gist of the topic, and when they linked that to what Happy just said, they stood up instantly yelling:

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gildarts was laughing his head off as Makarov simply smiled. Makarov knew this will only drive the others to grow stronger. The training may be hell, but if it helps them grow to walk side-by-side with Natsu, they're willing to go through with it.

"Maybe I should join them." Cana wonders outloud. The training may be hell, but if she can get stronger, maybe she could one day surpass her old man. She smiles as she took a drink from her barrel of beer.

Natsu stood up and went to the job board. He wanted to go on a mission now. And maybe find something on the mages that destroyed that dark guild. If he can get a lead, he may be able to go straight to them without a hassle. But he doubt they would leave anything that would bring unwanted visitors. So he just hope he run into one of them and question them. That, and he and Happy are close to finishing their new home.

"Going on another mission?" Erza asks, walking up to him.

"Yeah, I am. Happy and I are close to finishing our new home. And I want to find more information on the guys who destroyed that guild hall." Natsu answers.

"Well, if that's the case, why not go on a S-Class mission? It will help you more effectively."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's awesome, but I'm not a S-Class wizard yet."

"You're talking to a S-Class wizard, are you?" Natsu looked at her for a moment. Then his eyes widen in realization at what she meant. He then took her hands and began shaking them up and down.

"Thanks Erza! Mind helping me with this then?!"

"Of course, Natsu." Natsu grins hugely, causing Erza to fight back her blush. She missed seeing his grin very much. She smiles as he went to go tell Happy the news. Maybe he is beginning to trust them again…even if it's bit by bit.

"Happy, we're going on an S-Class mission!" Natsu informs the blue Exceed.

"But we're not S-Class wizards yet Natsu." Happy reminds.

"Erza is going with us." Happy looked to Natsu for a moment. Then his mouth gaped open.

"Really?! Alright!"

"Going on a mission?" Lucy asks.

"Yup! Erza is going with us." Natsu answers.

"Ah, I see."

"Can I come, too, Natsu?" Akame asks.

"Of course!" Natsu answers, grinning. Akame smiles brightly as Erza came up with the mission.

"Akame will be joining us, Erza. If that's okay with you."

"That's quite alright. The more the merrier." Erza assures, smiling though wish Natsu didn't have to invite Akame. Natsu nods as he looked to Gildarts. He then stated:

"When I get back, we're going to fight!" This surprised everyone as Gildarts looked to him. He soon grinned and said:

"Alright, I accept your challenge. I want to see how much stronger you gotten over the last three years." Natsu grins once more as he turned toward the exit.

"Let's go Happy, Erza, Akame."

"Aye sir!" Happy replies, smiling.

"Alright our fearless leader!" Akame adds, smiling.

"We're coming." Erza said, smiling. The three left out the guild to begin the mission.

"Do you think we should've went with them?" Gray asks, turning toward Lucy.

"No, not this time." Lucy answers, with a light smile. Gray nods as he rests his head against his fist. At least they are making progress on regaining their trusts...even if it's not much.

The three mages and Exceed are heading toward the train. Natsu was not looking forward the ride to the city. They had to find and stop a monster terrorizing the citizens. He hope they don't have to fight it right after they get off the train. That would be very bad indeed. They soon arrived to the train station, and boarded it. They found a compartment to themselves, and sat down inside it. The train began moving, and thus Natsu's motion sickness kicked in.

"Ugh...this suck..." Natsu groans, leaning against the window.

"Poor Natsu. All that training gone to waste when it comes to moving vehicles." Happy comments.

"S-Shut...up...Urk!?" Natsu threw up out the window. Luckily it was open, he didn't think he would've made it if he had to open it himself.

"Um...Natsu..." Erza murmurs. Natsu looked over to her. She was acting shy, messing with her dress. Natsu rose an eyebrow the best his sick condition let him, but that was about it. Erza then continued:

"Y-You can...um...lay your head...on my lap...if you want to..." The next thing she knew, Natsu head dropped onto her lap. He didn't care whose lap it was, as long as it helps with his motion sickness.

"Thanks Erza...I owe you..." Natsu whispers before drifting off into dreamland. Erza smiles lightly as she slowly stroking his hair. She miss this moment, and is happy that she is able to do it again. Akame saw this and felt something in her stomach. But she ignored it for the time being. They soon arrives to their destination. They got off the train, and headed to meet up with their client. That took ten minutes, and another ten to obtain the information. So now they are heading toward the site the monster was last seen.

"Alright! This is going to be fun!" Natsu states, grinning.

"Aye!" Happy agrees, smiling.

"Natsu, do we have to have to wear the Magic Weights?" Erza asks.

"Yeah, it'll help in the long run after many fights." Natsu answers, looking around.

"Okay." They continued looking around the site. Three hours later, they are still looking for the monster, and no sign of it appeared. And Natsu and Happy are growing restless.

"Man...where the HELL is that monster?" Natsu asks, for the hundredth time.

"It has got to be hiding somewhere." Happy comments.

"But we look everywhere for it." Akame said.

"It must know we're looking for it, and is avoiding us." Erza deduced.

"Probably. It'll keep avoiding us to wait for the perfect opportunity to attack us." Natsu adds. Suddenly, a distinct sound could be heard. It was faint, but Natsu was able to hear thanks to his enhance hearing.

"What the hell...?" he mutters.

"What is it, Natsu?" Akame asks.

"I hear something...sounds like...crunching..."

"Crunching?" Happy repeats.

"Yeah...and if it's the monster, it must be eating." The three widen their eyes at what Natsu said.

"Natsu...does it..." Erza began.

"...Yeah..." Akame gasps as Natsu then took off toward the direction of the sound. Happy instantly followed after Natsu with Erza and Akame following behind them. Fifteen minutes later, the mages and Exceed stop on a hill overlooking a large crater. It was so big, you could fill half of Magnolia inside it. And inside it in the center was the monster. It looked like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It had a horn on his head, above it's nose. It's skin was black and grey as it had spikes along it's back and to its tail. It's eyes was blood red. Around it was bones...human bones.

"So that's the monster..." Akame murmurs, afraid it might hear her.

"Yes, it is. It gave us a hard time to find it. Time to take it down, and be done with it." Erza states.

"Oh hell..." Natsu and Happy mutters at the same time.

"Hmm? What is it, Natsu? Happy?"

"That's an S-Class monster! It's called a Salamandra and it's deadly strong." Natsu explains, looking serious.

"So we suggest...no, state that you two stay back. You haven't mastered wearing your Magic Weights to fight something like this." Happy adds, looking equally serious. Erza and Akame are surprised at this. This monster must be very powerful for them to look serious. Natsu and Happy then charged down toward the Salamandra. Natsu jumped and roared:

"**Fire Dragon Roar!**" Natsu let loose a powerful wave of flames toward the Salamandra, hitting it head-on causing and explosion. Natsu landed as the smoke began to clear, revealing the Salamandra with few scratches. This shocked Erza and Akame as they wondered how that thing took a full-on Dragon Roar from Natsu, and have a few scratches. Happy then flew toward the Salamandra.

"**Max Speed Slash Attack!**" Happy yells. Happy drew his swords, and flew at high speed, slashing the Salamandra on it's head. He then flew back and floated next to Natsu. The Salamandra growled, raising it's head at the ones responsible of interrupting it's meal spotting Natsu and Happy. It raised it's head back and let out a powerful roar. Erza and Akame had to cover their ears.

"Get ready." Natsu said.

"Aye sir." Happy assures. The Salamandra charged Natsu and Happy fast, causing them to jump away from it's mouth.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu yells. Flames coated his fist as he struck the Salamandra in the side as Happy came from the other side yelling:

"**Max Speed Dual Slash Attack!"** Happy flew faster than last time, and used both swords slashing the Salamandra. The Salamandra growled in pain as it used it tail and whacked Natsu away from it.

"Grr...!" Natsu grunts.

"Natsu! Whoa!" Happy shouts. He avoided a slash from the Salamandra. It let loose another roar before firing off a crimson-black fireball toward Happy. Happy held both swords tightly before knocking the blast somewhere else. When it crashed into the ground, a huge explosion was heard.

"Such power..." Erza mutters.

"If that is fired at us..." Akame mutters also. Natsu charged the Salamandra again, as flames coated his entire body.

"**Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"** he shouts. He shot toward the beast, striking it in the side. The attack caused the Salamandra to slide a few feet away. It then curled up into a ball, and began spinning at a very high velocity. Soon crimson-black fire coated it as it shot toward Natsu. Natsu stood firm on the ground, ready for the attack. However, the Salamandra changed course and shot toward Happy.

"Oh...! Gah!?" Happy shouts in pain. The Salamandra had struck Happy, slamming him into the ground.

"HAPPY!" Natsu yells, shocked.

"I'm alright...Natsu...caught me off guard is all."

"This thing is stronger than the last one we fought."

"Yeah, the last one never did that."

"Means something is off." The Salamandra performed the same attack again. Natsu and Happy got ready to continue the battle when suddenly, swords started attacking the Salamandra halting it's attack. Natsu and Happy, surprised, looked to see Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Akame then ran toward the Salamandra, which is uncurling itself from the ball.

"**Fire Make Spear!"** Akame shouts. She formed a spear of fire, and threw it at the Salamandra striking the area Natsu landed his attack. The Salamandra growled in pain, as it turned to the new opponent. Erza landed near Akame.

"**Requip: Flame Empress Armor!" **Erza shouts. Erza Requip into her Flame Empress Armor, seeing that the Salamandra attacks are fire base. Natsu and Happy moved next to them.

"I thought we told you to stay back." Natsu said, not taking his eyes off of the Salamandra.

"How can we grow stronger if we stand back and let you do all the fighting?" Akame asks.

"We will fight this monster together." Erza states. Natsu and Happy glanced to one another and shrugs.

"Just try to not get hurt." Happy said. Erza and Akame nods as the Salamandra charged them. Natsu and Happy charged back. The Salamandra swipe toward them, but they avoided it.

"**_The flames of my right hand and the flames in my left, put them together and you get..._Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu shouts. Flames formed in Natsu's hand as he threw a large fireball, striking the Salamandra. Happy then came from above the Salamandra.

"**Max Speed Skydive Slash Attack!"** Happy shouts. Happy shot at maximum speed slashing the Salamandra on the side. Blood shot from the wound this time, causing the Salamandra to roar out in pain. Erza then flew around the Salamandra, firing multiple blasts of fire striking it. She would've moved faster if it wasn't for the Magic Weights. Akame then slid beneath the Salamandra.

"**Fire Make Gatling Gun!"** Akame shouts. She formed a Gatling gun and aimed toward the Salamandra's stomach. She then began firing creating multiple explosions sending the Salamandra upward. Natsu jumped up as he yelled:

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art-Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** A large torrent of flames ignited around Natsu, spiraling around the Salamandra, striking it and exploding at the same time. The Salamandra roars out in pain and agony before falling to the ground defeated. Natsu landed onto the ground near the Salamandra, and walked over to it. After checking it, he confirmed it was dead. He look to the others, and grinned. He then stated:

"We won!"

"Alright!" Happy cheers, happily flying around.

"Wow! We are awesome!" Akame said, pumping her fists into the air.

"Yes, we are." Erza agrees.

"The Salamandra must've been confused when you two joined in the fighting." Natsu said.

"Glad to be of help."

"Aye, it probably would've taken longer if you didn't jump in." Happy said.

"Probably not if we didn't hold back against it." Natsu adds.

"You were holding back?" Akame asks, surprised/shocked.

"Yeah, the Salamandra normally isn't this strong. It's still deadly strong, but not this strong. It would've been done after our first few attacks."

"And the attacks hurts a lot worst than the last time we fought it." Happy adds in.

"But it was weakened enough for us to do some damage." Erza said. Natsu and Happy looks to one another, and nodded. Erza nods, as this was the case. That thing was stronger than any S-Class monster she had fought before. She didn't have to fight it to tell that as Natsu and Happy had difficulty fighting it.

"Well, at least we completed the job we were on." Natsu said. He began heading back to report in to their client with Happy landing on top of his head. Erza and Akame followed after them. After they were far enough away, a person wearing a cloak walks over to the fallen Salamandra. He held up his hand, and placed it on the Salamandra. The Salamandra was then absorb into the guy's hand.

"Well Salamander, you seem to be getting stronger by the second. I wonder how you will fare against the Guardians," he said "For if you fail against them, you won't be able to stop me." The dark figure began walking away, vanishing in darkness.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And there we go!**

**Natsu: Alright!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: Now before I'm logged off, I have something to inform you. As of right now: Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania will be a side story I will be working on. I will update it, but not as often as my main stories. Luckily, I have another chapter written out. Just have to put it up (not sure when). So I will take up another story to be part of my main three. And the thing about this is: it isn't Fairy Tail base! Yup! I lowered slightly from my Fairy Tail Fever and will be working on a fanfiction for Akame Ga Kill. So be on the lookout for it. **

**Natsu: Be sure to follow/favorite/review!**

**Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

**Draco711: As we all say~**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: And so we go~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Draco711: Hey, we're back~! And with another awesome chapter of Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer!**

**Natsu&amp;Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: Someone ask me what time this story take place (you know who you are), but its not part of the original storyline. I guess its an alternate universe. As Sting and Rogue are in Fairy Tail. Hmm~ I wonder if I should tell you the reason.**

**Natsu: Tell them or at least something.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: Okay. I, not sure if there are others which I assume there is, like all the Dragon Slayers. So they will always have important roles in my stories. What are their roles? Well, you have to read and find out to figure out the answer. And yes, I will soon have to figure out a way to include Cobra in this story, which I have an idea. Oh, and we have a letter.**

**Happy: A letter?**

**Draco711: Yeah, seems like we are having some visitors.**

**Natsu: Awesome! This will awesome!**

**Happy: Aye sir! And I hope they bring fish!**

**Draco711: Well, I wonder who they are. Well, anyway, enough boring these kind people to this talk. Happy, the disclaimer.**

**Happy: Aye sir! Draco711 does not own Fairy Tail, for if he did, Natsu would be with Erza guaranteed! Now can I have my fish!**

**Draco711: *sighs* Fine *gives Happy fish***

**Happy: Yay! *eats fish***

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy(fish in his mouth): Hobey Ho Let's go~!**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

Natsu, Happy, Erza and Akame walked into the guild the next day. Natsu and Happy sported grins as Erza and Akame had smiles. They arrived to the bar, and took a seat. Mira walks over to them with a smile.

"Welcome back," she greets "How was the mission?"

"It was awesome!" Natsu answers, grinning wider.

"Aye!" Happy agrees. He sat on top of the bar.

"That's great," Mira replies smiling, then looked to Erza and Akame "How about you two?"

"It was great, though we hardly done anything." Akame answers.

"Yes, Natsu and Happy did most of the work." Erza adds.

"Oh, did they now?" Mira asks.

"Yes, it turns out it was a monster they fought during their journey."

"Oh, I see." Soon Gray and Lucy walks over to the bar. They took a seat as Lucy sat next to Natsu and Gray sat next to Akame.

"You're back from your mission." Lucy said.

"Yeah, we are." Natsu replies. Mira went to go get fish for Happy, who was drooling at the thought of fish. Suddenly, Natsu stood up and looked around. The team looked at Natsu, wondering what is up. He then yelled:

"Where is the old man?! It's time for the fight!" Suddenly, a table slammed into Natsu, causing him to crash into another table. Surprised, the team looked up to the second floor to see a fuming Gildarts.

"Watch who you're calling old man!" He yelled. Natsu got out of the debris, and dusted himself off. This shocked the guild while peaking other's interest that Natsu just dusted himself off.

"There you are, come on! It's time for our fight!" Natsu shouts, fists blazing.

"Didn't you just come back from a mission just now?" Gildarts asks.

"Yeah, so?"

"So let's wait till tomorrow then. This way, you can't use the I-just-got-back-from-a-mission excuse when I beat you."

"I don't need an excuse to beat you! But fine, we will fight tomorrow and you better be ready when I kick your ass!"

"Don't count on it." The two grinned as the guild anticipated the epic fight between them. They wondered how strong Natsu gotten, and will see first hand on just how much when he face Gildarts. Soon the guild burst into another party, as they always do. Natsu and Happy are fighting Gajeel and Pantherlily, and they easily overwhelm the duo. Gray challenged Natsu to a fight, which Natsu accepted. And of course, Natsu quickly overwhelms him as well. Mira got up onto the stage, and sung a song that reached out to everyone's hearts. Five hours passed, and it was midnight at last. Natsu, Akame, and Happy are heading toward Natsu's and Happy's new home which is almost complete.

"Alright, tomorrow will be the day I finally beat the old man!" Natsu proclaims.

"Or not." Happy comments.

"Why you always have to be the downer Happy?"

"Don't know." Natsu sighs as he replied:

"But you're right, Gildarts isn't Fairy Tail's Ace for nothing. I have to pull out all the stops if I want to beat him."

"Is Gildarts really that strong?" Akame asks.

"Yeah, he is. So strong that I couldn't even beat him in the past. Hell, he's the one who showed me what fear is. But I'm glad I did, because how else am I to know my own weaknesses? As he said, I need to know them so I can become a stronger and gentler person." Akame smiles lightly, and warmly.

"And he is right, you have gotten stronger. When I first met you, I could tell you was strong and will only grow stronger."

"Thanks, Akame."

"But gentler is probably not going to happen in the near future."

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Oh shut up." Natsu responds, but had a smile on his face. They soon arrives to Natsu's and Happy's home, and walked in. After they changed into their pajamas, they got into bed. Tomorrow will be the day which will determine if Natsu is ready to face Gildarts.

xxxx

"How high up do we have to go?" a female asks, annoyed. She and her two companions been travelling to an ancient temple for a while now. They are currently going up a mountain that seems to go higher and higher. So she is not a happy camper to say the least.

"Patience, we will arrive shortly." a guy answers.

"You said for the last hour."

"Because you keep asking me the same question. So of course, you will receive the same answer."

"Why do we have to do this?!"

"Because Valkyrie, Master has requested us to complete this assignment."

"And why not Vice nor Zee?"

"Vice is too destructive and Master have Zee on another mission." Valkyrie huffs as she looked to their other companion.

"Brogue, please tell me this is bothering you too?"

"I am fine, this means nothing to me as I climb mountains most of my life." Brogue answers. Valkyrie grimaces as she forgot that he did climb mountains. And not only that, his magic is related to Earth, so she shouldn't been surprised.

"Fine...but you better not have gotten us lost Locke!"

"I have not gotten us lost. As a matter of fact, we have arrived." Locke said. They made it to the top of the mountain at last. Upon it is an ancient temple, with various gargoyles. It seems no one had been here in years.

"Finally, let's grabbed whatever we are to grab, and get out of here." Valkyrie comments. Nodding, Locke took a step forward. However, as soon as he did, the gargoyles began to move. Then a ringing voice spoke out:

**"_Who dares trespass on sacred ground? State your purpose."_**

"We are here for the Devil's Light." Locke answers.

_**"The Devil's Light? I sense evil within your hearts. You are not worthy of obtaining this power. Begone, or perish!"**_

"Well, I guess we will have to 'perish' as we are not leaving with out it."

_**"Very well, you have sealed your fate." **_The gargoyles charged the three Guardians who simply waited for them to come. They will make this quick. Thirty minutes later, the three are walking into the temple. They destroyed the gargoyles with little trouble, and they destroyed the voice which was also a gargoyle. Though it took them longer to beat him than the rest.

"Those gargoyles were weak." Valkyrie comments, bored from the fight.

"They are strong as they protected this for years. We were just stronger than ordinary thieves." Locke responds.

"I bet you anything they were shock when Brogue took a chunk out of them. That what happens when you mess with Earth Dragon Slayer." Brogue continued walking without saying anything. They soon came to a room which the only thing inside was a chest. Locke walked over to it, and opened it. Inside it was a black sword, it guard was that of a fang, as the handle was made of a bone from a demon. The blade is said to be made of pure darkness.

"So this is Devil's Light, eh? I can feel the power emanating from it. Alright, we have completed our objective. Time to return back." Locke said. The three Guardians left the temple. Before heading down, Valkyrie turned around, and blasted the temple with a beam of light, destroying it completely. They then jumped from the mountain.

xxxx

The sun rises, covering the town of Magnolia. People are getting up to begin their day. The light of the sun baths the forest in light, giving it a mystical feeling to it. And in the center of this forest likes a home. A home to two of the strongest mages in the guild of Fairy Tail. Inside, a young man with pink is finishing getting dress as a young girl and a blue cat waits for him.

"Alright, today is the day. Let's go people!" Natsu shouts.

"Aye sir!" Happy and Akame agrees. The three left the home, heading to a field. Makarov went to both Natsu and Gildarts and informed they will have their fight in a field that is outside of Magnolia. It's far out enough so their battle won't destroy the town. It only took them ten minutes to arrive, and once they did, they notice the guild already is there. And in the center of the field is none other than Gildarts.

"About time you got here Natsu. I thought you had chickened out." Gildarts jokes.

"Not in your life, this will be a fight I will win." Natsu proclaims, grinning. He walked to the center as Akame and Happy went to stand next to Wendy and Carla.

"This will be an interesting bout." Carla said.

"Aye, they will give it their all." Happy agrees.

"Yeah, I just hope they don't get hurt too much." Wendy adds.

"I hope so too, but with them two, I can't hope too much."

"Any bets on who will win," Gray asks "My money is on Gildarts."

"Normally, I would agree with you. But with Natsu's growth of strength and power, it'll be pretty difficult to decide on a winner." Mira answers.

"In any case, we will see how far Natsu has come." Erza said then thought "_To see how far I have to go to reach your level to become your equal." _Makarov stepped up to start the match.

"Alright, the rules are like before. The fight continues until the opponent can't stand no more or withdraw. No killing." Makarov informs.

"Gotcha Gramps." Natsu states, grinning.

"Right." Gildarts agrees.

"Now...BEGIN!" Makarov states. The guild wait in anticipation for the battle to begin. They wonder who will make the first move. Natsu and Gildarts stood still, studying their opponent. A mild breeze blew through the field as the tension began to rise. However, once the breeze stopped, Natsu and Gildarts charged one another at top speed. Natsu threw a flaming punch as Gildarts did the same, only with Crash magic. Their attacks collided, instantly creating a massive shockwave that would've blown the buildings of Magnolia away.

"Right out the gate, it's intense!" Lucy shouts, shocked/surprised.

"This will be a tough battle for Natsu." Akame said.

"Aye." Happy agrees. Natsu and Gildarts continued jumped back, and tried again. And again, the same result happened. The second shockwave caused the others to slide back from the force. Natsu didn't flipped upside down as he yelled:

"**Fire Dragon Talon!" **Flames formed around his foot as he sent a kick toward Gildarts. Gildarts blocked it with his arm, then grabbed Natsu's leg in the process. He threw Natsu who caught himself with the palm of his hands. He then pushed off and landed on his feet, and shot towards Gildarts yelling:

"**Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" **Natsu covered himself in flames as he headbutted Gildarts in the gut, knocking him back. Surprised, Gildarts let out a grunt from the impact as he lifted his hand. After gathering Crash magic around it, he slammed it into Natsu's back, sending him into the ground making a imprint on it. Natsu groaned as he rolled away from the kick Gildarts aimed at him. He then righted himself up, and looked to Gildarts grinning who was also grinning.

"Wow...amazing..." Wendy whispers in awe.

"He's actually keeping up with Gildarts!" Carla comments, also in awe.

"Aye, that's why this will be an awesome fight." Happy said, smiling.

"Well, Natsu, I have to say, this fight is a lot more fiercer than our previous fights." Gildarts states.

"That's because I'm far stronger than I was back then! I won't lose to you so easily now!" Natsu responds.

"Well, we will see. Now let's continue this fight."

"Bring it on!" Gildarts smirks as he then yelled:

"**Crash Wave!" **Crash magic began forming in Gildarts hand before he fired it at Natsu. Surprised, and mostly shock, Natsu dodged the blast. It then blasted into a mountain that was in the distance and destroyed it instantly.

" Oh shit! He destroyed a mountain!?" Gray yells, shocked.

"He really ain't messing around." Gajeel comments.

"If that had hit Natsu, he would be in trouble." Erza adds, a hint of worry of her features. Luckily, no one noticed this. Well, no one except Mira anyway.

"Well, it seems like I wasn't the only one training and getting stronger." Natsu said.

"Yeah, I may been at the guild, but I also trained." Gildarts said.

"Well, this gotten a lot more fun!"

"You know it!"

"**Fire Dragon Roar!" **Natsu let loose a torrent of flames toward Gildarts. Gildarts lifted up his hand, and halted the Roar. However, it soon began pushing him back which surprised him. So he used his Crash Magic to disperse it. However, Natsu was out of sight.

"What the-where he go?" Gildarts thought.

"**The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left, put them together and you get-" **Hearing the familiar chant, Gildarts looked up. Natsu was coming at him with a large fireball above him.

"Uh-oh...!"

"**Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" **Natsu brought the flames down, striking Gildarts and causing an explosion.

"Gah...!"

"I got you now! **Fire Dragon-**"

"**Crash Impact!" **A fist completely covered in Crash magic came from the smoke, striking Natsu in the chest.

"Graugh!?" The blow almost knocked Natsu unconscious as he was sent flying away. He hit the ground hard before hopping up. The smoke cleared showing Gildarts with scratches and that his cape is messed up.

"Well, that caught me by surprise." Gildarts said, breathing lightly.

"Well, what you expect?" Natsu responds, breathing mildly.

"I guess it's time to take it to the next level."

"Huh?" Suddenly, huge amounts of magic surrounded Gildarts. The ground around him began to crack and break from the pressure.

"What's going on?" Happy asks, surprised.

"He's actually doing it." Carla said to no one in particular.

"Huh?"

"Wow...this may be the end for Natsu now." Laxus comments.

"Yes, it is." Freed agrees. The magic around Gildarts continued to increase along with his own magic power. Natsu wondered what is going on. Suddenly, a flash of light occurred obscuring his vision momentarily. It died down just as suddenly as it had occurred.

"Man...what the hell happened?...Uh?!" Natsu said. Gildarts stood across from Natsu with markings that represent his magic on his body. When he opened his eyes, his eyes were silver. He then said:

"**Crash: Destruction Mode."**

"Destruction...Mode..."

Destruction Mode? What's Destruction Mode?" Happy asks, never hearing about this.

"It's a mode that Gildarts created during training while he used his Second Origin. It greatly increases his magic power and the power of his attacks. And as the name suggests, it gives him the ability to destroy anything or anyone he so desires. And yes, Gildarts magic already give him the ability to destroy objects and what not, but this mode increases that to it's highest degree. Only extremely powerful wizards can stand up to this mode." Carla explains. Happy eyes widen in shock along with Akame, worried about Natsu now.

"Are you ready for this Natsu?" Gildarts asks.

"Bring it on!" Natsu answers. Gildarts shifted his foot, and he was in front of Natsu in a heartbeat, surprised the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"What the-Gah!?" Gildarts struck Natsu in the chest, sending him flying back. Natsu caught himself with his hands, but he fell onto his stomach. He got up coughing, trying to catch his breath. Gildarts was walking toward Natsu who stood up.

"**Fire Dragon Roar!" **Natsu let loose another torrent of flames toward Gildarts who rose his hand and countered:

"**Crash Wave." **Crash magic formed into his hand, and was blasted into Natsu's Roar, and push through it.

"What-Gah?!" The blast hit it's target and caused a massive explosion, causing the guild to cover their faces.

"Man...Salamander got hit head on!" Gajeel shouts.

"Natsu!" Erza calls out, now worried about Natsu. Gildarts stopped walking, looking toward the smoking crater. He looked at it for a moment before saying:

"Are you ready to take it to the next level or does this mean you lose?"

"Yeah...guess I have to if I want to win..." Natsu responds. To the others shock and relief, Natsu walked out the smoke. He had minor cuts around his body with little to no blood.

"Let's go."

"Right...**Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" **Flames and lightning surrounded Natsu when he entered this mode, increasing his magic power and attacks. Gildarts smirk as he now know Natsu is ready for the next round. He then yelled:

"**Crash Hammer!"** Crash magic enveloped Gildarts fist and forearm as he charged Natsu. Natsu charged back as he yelled:

"**Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer!"** The same thing happened to Natsu fist and forearm, except with fire and lightning. The two attacks collided, causing a massive explosion. This would've sent Wendy, Carla, Levy, Akame, Lucy, Romeo, Lisanna and Bickslow's babies away if other members didn't hold onto them. Next thing that happened is that Natsu and Gildarts simply had an all-out slugfest. When Natsu punch Gildarts in the face, Gildarts punch Natsu in the face. When Gildarts punch Natsu in the stomach, Natsu punch Gildarts in the stomach. The intensity of the battle was, and still is, changing the landscape around them. What was once a beautiful field is now and destroyed battle zone between two powerful wizards. They then jumped back from one another, hurt and bruised with blood trailing down their faces. They then charged again toward one another.

"**Lightning Flame Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu yells.

"**Destruction Crash Impact!"** Gildarts counters. Flames and lightning formed around Natsu's fist as Crash magic with a hint of silver formed around Gildarts's fist. They collided again, causing another massive explosion.

"This is crazy! They need to stop this!" Gray yells, while covering his face.

"Yeah, they could seriously hurt each other!" Lucy adds. Makarov simply watched on as the battle continued. Natsu and Gildarts slide away from one another, getting dead tired.

"Huff...huff...Are you...huff...going to give up...you old man...huff..." Natsu asks, breathing heavily.

"Heh...huff...not in your life...huff...kid..." Gildarts answers, smirking. Natsu grins as he suddenly caught his breath. Flames and lightning began gathering in his mouth, and from the looks of this, this will be his last attack. Gildarts noticed and began gathering his own magic in both of his hands. This will also be his last attack. This is all or nothing for them. Natsu then roared:

"**Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!"**

"**Destruction Grand Crash!"** Natsu let loose a massive torrent of fire and lightning towards Gildarts who fired a massive wave of Crash magic that turned into a Wolf-type beast. The two attacks collided, and this explosion tops the previous explosions by a mile. Freed had to create a Rune Shield to protect him and the other guild members. The explosion was so big that Magnolia heard it. After what seems like forever, the explosion finally died down.

"Is it over?" Akame asks, worried.

"Don't know." Happy answers, face serious.

"We will see now, won't we?" Makarov responds. The smoke began to clear up to reveal Natsu and Gildarts seriously hurt. They were standing, but hurt all the same. Natsu then grinned as he said:

"Well...huff...guess I lose again...huff..." He then fell forward unconscious as Gildarts caught him. Luckily Gildarts planted himself when he did, otherwise he would've fell over also.

"Well Natsu...huff... you really have grown even stronger...huff...I'm even more proud of you...huff..." Gildarts said, smiling. The guild all rush over to them quickly as Wendy began healing Natsu. Gildarts took a seat, as his breathing slowed somewhat. Makarov walks up to him, eyes closed and hands behind his back.

"I see Natsu gave you a good fight, and maybe a run for your money." Makarov said.

"Yeah, he did. I couldn't hold anything back against him...huff..." Gildarts responds. "But I know that he will eventually surpass me someday as his power is still growing."

"Yes, he will become a powerful mage. A mage everyone can look up too."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how much stronger he can get." Makarov nods as he watched everyone huddle around Nastu. Natsu had regained consciousness, but as he is still too weak to move on his own at the moment, Erza and Akame are helping him up as Happy lays on his head. He smiles as he know that Natsu will also surpass him someday as well. And when that day comes, he will pass on the title of guild master to him if he accepts. But for now, he is content on watching Natsu's growth.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And done with the chapter!**

**Natsu: Guess I still can't take on Gildarts.**

**Happy: But you did awesome! Hey, am I going to fight?**

**Draco711: Hmm~ yeah, you will. You will face Pantherlily later on, and people will be surprised of your new tricks.**

**Happy: Alright!**

***knock on door***

**Draco711: Who is this?**

**Natsu: Probably our visitors.**

**Draco711: Yeah *opens door* Whoa no way!**

**Naruto: Sup!**

**Ichigo: Hey.**

**Draco711: So you two are the visitors.**

**Naruto: Yeah, believe it!**

**Ichigo: We're here to inform our readers of your new plans.**

**Draco711: What?! No!**

**Natsu: Yeah, I also know how he is finally going to go about it.**

**Draco711: Shut up!**

**Naruto: Draco711 is currently writing on paper a new story.**

**Ichigo: And it involves myself, Naruto and Natsu.**

**Natsu: And how he going to go about this and his other stories? Well, he always thinks while he do. But this time, he took a long time thinking about this. As you know, writing a story takes an incredibly long time to write. And he don't want to leave unfinish work. **

**Happy: He is lowering from his Fairy Tail Fever when he made this decision. Turns out, the reason for his Fairy Tail Fever is because he watched back-to-back Fairy Tail episodes for at least three weeks (five days a week, six hours a day).**

**Natsu: With that lowering, he came to a decision on how he will work on his stories. He will post chapters on stories that is already on here. He will post the first chapters of stories he already written out on paper onto here. And he will write one-shots. And it all will be posted at random, meaning whenever he gets to it. As he already have the next chapter of Force of Dragon and Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania written, he just need to post them. Now Draco711, stop sulking and come close us out!**

**Draco711: Fine...*mumbles something* But anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the extended A/Ns, but please note they are important as they will explain my writing habits. Please let me know how the fight between Natsu and Gildarts. Was it awesome? Could I do better? What? So please follow/favorite/review as we all are on this journey. And till next time~**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy&amp;Naruto&amp;Ichigo: And so we go~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Draco711: Hey my wonderful readers! And welcome to the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer!**

**Natsu: Alright!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: Last chapter was the epic battle between Natsu and Gildarts. I know I should've asked this last chapter, but what do you think of Gildarts attacks and the mode he used? I may or may not grant others with similar power-ups later on in the story.**

**Natsu: That would be awesome. It wouldn't be fun kicking their asses all the time.**

**Happy: Aye sir, it would get boring.**

**Draco711: Well anyway, the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

**Natsu: Yeah, I hope we do end up together in the end.**

**Happy: And you would be very happy!**

**Natsu: You know it!**

**Draco711: Now on with our story!**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: Hobey ho Let's go~**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

It's been a week since the fight between Natsu and Gildarts. Everything seems to be calming down for the time being, and returning to normal. Well, as normal as Fairy Tail can get anyway. The members of the guild are wondering how Natsu will take his defeat to Gildarts. Will he come back and challenge him again like he use to? Or will he simply give up? Soon the guild doors opened up as Natsu and Happy came into the guild. Bandages could be seen on Natsu's head, proof of the battle he and Gildarts participated in. He looked around till he found the one he was looking for, and walked toward him. Gildarts, who is also bandaged up, just finish his mug of beer when he saw Natsu walking over. He set his mug down and looked to him. Natsu stopped in front of him and simply said:

"…Next time, I will win." Chuckling lightly, Gildarts replied:

"I'll take you on any time." Natsu grinned as he sat at the bar. He ordered a fire shot, which Mira went to retrieve as Happy had order fish like always. Natsu looks around the guild, and noticed the team or Akame wasn't there. He wondered where they are at the moment. It was strange as they usually be bombarding him with job requests if he doesn't ask them. He shrugs as Mira came with his and Happy's orders. Just as he began to drink, the guild doors opened as the team and Akame walks into the guild. They looked around for a moment before spotting Natsu. They went over to him as Happy looked up from his fish.

"Natsu, guess what?" Akame asks, smiling brightly.

"Okay, what?" Natsu asks, smiling.

"I just found a place in Magnolia!"

"That's awesome! Does that mean you're going to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yup! If Master will allow me too."

"Of course, child. As always said, the doors of Fairy Tail is always open." Makarov assures, smiling warmly. Akame smiles as Mira came over with the stamp.

"Where do you want your mark and what color?" Mira asks, smiling.

"Right here and the color violet red." Akame answers. She lowered her shirt to reveal the right side of her breast, allowing Mira to place a stamp. Some guys tried to lean around to get a closer look, but shot back when Natsu glared them all. Akame giggles as she noticed that, and took a seat next to Natsu. Natsu grins toward her as she smiles back. He then looked to the team.

"I assume you helped her find a place." he said.

"Yes, we did." Erza assures.

"Thanks for that, but I'm going to go on a job." Natsu stood and went to the job request board. Once he stood in front of the board, he began looking over it to find a job he and Happy can do. After a moment, he found a job and took it down. He walked back over to the bar to have Mira register it.

"Mira, Happy and I are going on this mission!" he states, grinning.

"Okay, let me register it and you two are all set." Mira replies, smiling.

"Are you sure you two want to go by yourselves?" Akame asks.

"Yeah, for now anyway." Natsu answers.

"Aye!" Happy agrees. Akame nods, slightly disappointed. Natsu noticed this, and placed his hand on top of her head. She looked up to him as he had a grin.

"Don't be sad, we can go on a mission together another time." Natsu said. Akame slowly smiles, nodding her head and replied:

"Okay!"

"While we're gone, we want you to continue your training. That goes for everyone!" Some grumbled as others gave their agreement. Natsu then spoke to Gildarts:

"Gildarts, make sure they do the training."

"Aye, aye Captain haha." Gildarts assures.

"Alright, let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees, flying over. The duo then left the guild to complete their mission. Gildarts then stood up and called out:

"Alright! Time to begin your training!"

"Ugh...do we have to...?" Gray groans.

"Yes, we do. We accepted to be trained by Natsu and we will continue to do the training he assigned to us even if he isn't here to overlook it himself," Erza states firmly then looked to Gray with a glare "Unless you have a problem." Gray cowered instantly as he began sweating bullets.

"Nope! No problem here!"

"Good. Now let's get the training started." Erza began walking out to begin the training as the ones who agreed followed out. Gildarts followed them out to oversee their training.

To Natsu and Happy~

The Dragon Slayer and Exceed arrived to their destination, via teleportation. They walked into the village, and headed toward their client's home. They noticed that some of the men are hurt and injured. They arrived to the client's home, and knocked. After a few minutes, the client's door opened and let them in.

"Hello, glad you could come. My name is Jugo, and I am the leader of the village." Jugo introduces.

"Hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is my Little Buddy, Happy." Natsu replies.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"We're from Fairy Tail, and have accepted your request."

"Yes, yes, let's get to it shall we." Jugo said, taking a seat. He motioned for Natsu and Happy to take a seat. Once they took a seat, Jugo began:

"I have sent a request to ask for assistant. Two days ago, a fellow arrived asking us to show them the temple that held Holy Shadow."

"Holy Shadow? What is that?" Natsu asks.

"It's a powerful sword that once combined with Devil's Light, the user would be near invincible."

"Whoa..."

"When I refused to give him the location, he went wild. Angry I wouldn't give him the answers he wanted. The men of the village tried to stop him, but were overpowered easily. The mysterious man then went on to find it himself."

"If he went on ahead, he might have found it already." Happy reasons.

"I highly doubt it. But if he did, we will have trouble."

"Alright, we'll go see if this guy has found it or not. If he did, we will get Holy Shadow back and return it. If he didn't, we'll stop him from getting it." Natsu states.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees.

"Thank you, both. The temple is located five miles south of the village."

"Thanks, let's go Happy." Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy replies. The two left the home, and headed south. Natsu then asks:

"He said five miles, right?"

"Aye, he did."

"Then I'm going to teleport us five miles ahead."

"But you teleported us here. Won't that tire you out?"

"I'll be fine, it's not very far anyway."

"Okay." Happy hopped onto Natsu's head as he teleported five miles south of the village. They looked around, but seen no sign of a temple.

"Are you sure he said five miles, Happy?" Natsu asks.

"Aye, I'm positive." Happy answers.

"Well, let's start-" An explosion was heard up ahead. Glancing toward one another, Natsu and Happy went over quickly. As they got closer, they saw the temple and smoke was coming from it.

"Guess that guy found it after all." Happy comments.

"Yeah, let's go Happy!" Natsu responds.

"Aye sir!" The duo rushed inside to stop the guy from obtaining the Holy Shadow. As they ran, they saw golems destroyed and ruined. Seems like they were fighting to stop this guy, but lost. They continued to run, making a few turns here and there when Natsu caught a scent that didn't belong there. Soon, they came to an open room. They looked around for a moment until they heard a voice that said:

"About damn time I got here. Took me forever to find it. As least Master don't have to worry, I completed my assignment."

"What the hell? Who is that?" Natsu asks.

"Down there!" Happy answers, pointing to the level below. Natsu looked and saw a guy standing over an open chest. He held Holy Shadow in his hand, looking it over. Holy Shadow is a blade that is said to be made of pure light as the blade is a radiant white. It is also said it's guard is made of an angel's wing as the handle is made from a star.

"Well, time to take back to the Master." the guy said.

"Not so fast you jerk!" Natsu shouts. The guy looked around to see Natsu and Happy was there.

"Well, if it isn't Natsu Dragneel and his companion Happy."

"It's you!" The guy was Zee. Natsu and Happy got ready to battle him as he turned to them.

"Ah, I'm not here to fight you."

"But we're here to fight you! We won't let you take Holy Shadow!"

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"In that case, then let's begin. **Shadow Make: Lance!"** Zee formed a lance of shadows and threw it at Natsu and Happy who dodged it. It hit the wall above the entrance, and destroyed it, blocking the way out.

"**Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu shouts. Flames surrounded his leg as he threw a kick toward Zee, who blocked it with his arm. Happy then came from below shouting:

"**Max Speed: Skyward Slash!"** Happy flew at max speed and slashed upward toward Zee, but he flipped backwards to avoid thus putting distance between them. However, Natsu had other plans as he shouted:

"**Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"** Flames coated his body as he shot toward Zee. But Zee countered by shouting:

"**Shadow Make: Shield!"** A shield of shadows formed in front of Zee, causing Natsu to strike it instead. However, it cracked in the center as Natsu jumped back. Zee then continued as shouts:

"**Shadow Make: Ten Striking Serpents!"** Ten shadow snakes formed as they lunged toward Natsu. They began wrapping themselves around his body, constricting his movements. Natsu tried to break free, but their grip was too strong. Happy flew over and slashed the snakes, cutting them away from Natsu. Happy then shot into the air and next toward Zee. He shouted:

"**Max Speed Skydive Slash Attack!"** Happy moved at max speed, heading straight for Zee. Zee jumped back as Happy slashed at him, creating a slashing crater beneath them. Natsu came from behind him as he shouts:

"**Fire Dragon Grip Strike!"** He grabs Zee's back with one arm as he supported it with the other. He then blasted him with fire at close range sending him flying. However, Zee caught himself as he landed. He still held Holy Shadow in his hand.

"Well Natsu Dragneel, your attacks are powerful. But they are not as powerful when we last fought." Zee said.

"Yeah? I'll still kick your ass," Natsu states then thinking "_Damn! If I known it was him, I wouldn't have teleported me and Happy here. But if we walked, he would've escaped with Holy Shadow._" Natsu is indeed keeping his change in breathing hidden.

"Natsu! I'm going for it!" Happy informs.

"Happy? Alright, go for it!" Happy nods as he closed his eyes. A moment later, a light blue light began forming around Happy. He then yelled:

"**Battle Mode Shift!"** A flash of blue light occurred, causing Zee to hold one arm over his eyes. Natsu watched on with a grin, knowing this will turn the tide of the battle in their favor. Once the light died down, Happy is in Battle Mode. He is slightly taller than Natsu with a similar build. He also wore similar pants as Natsu as he still have his pack. His facial features takes on more of a Natsu-like quality with his own original features.

"This is new. You didn't use this in our last skirmish." Zee said.

"That's because I didn't need to, and we didn't count on you being so strong. But now, this is where we will beat you!" Happy moved toward Zee fast, surprising Zee. Zee had to block a punch with his forearm, then a kick with his leg. He jumped back to put distance, but Happy came from behind and kicked him in the back. He landed, albeit a little stumblingly. He looked to see Happy having an aura symbolizing his Aera magic around him.

"You're faster than you were before."

"That's right. I'm using Aera: Hyperspeed. It gives me speed similar to the Heavenly Body Magic spell, Meteor."

"I see, that's why. The user speed will steadily increase over time."

"That's right, but I can only maintain it for a short time." Just as he said that, the magic evaporated from his body.

"Interesting. As much as this fight entertains me, I have to take my leave. I have obtained what I wanted, not sure why I stayed and fought you. But I will take my-" Before Zee finished, Holy Shadow was snatched from his hand. He looked around quickly as he saw a flaming hand give Natsu Holy Shadow.

"I have to thank Gray when we get back," Natsu said grinning "Now that we have this, time to take you down!"

"Damn it!"

"**Fire Dragon Roar!"**

"**Aera Delta Blast!"** Happy shouts. Natsu fired a wave of fire toward Zee. Happy drew his sword, and it grew bigger as Pantherlily's did, and sent a triangular slash blast toward Zee. The blasts struck, causing an explosion that began causing the temple to fall apart.

"Uh-oh, best we get out of here Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy moved toward Natsu as he changed back to normal. He hopped on Natsu's head as Natsu teleported them out. The temple came down completely as Natsu and Happy lands in the village. Natsu stumbled, but catching himself.

"Whew...we made it...huff..." Natsu said, breathing mildly.

"Aye sir," Happy agrees then asks "You okay?"

"Yeah...huff...just need to rest..." Nodding, Happy grabs Natsu's collar and flew them to Jugo's home. Once arrived, Natsu knocks on the door.

"Ah, you kept Holy Shadow safe." Jugo exclaims, after opening the door.

"Yeah, but sorry. The temple was destroyed when we were fighting the enemy." Natsu explains.

"I see. At least Holy Shadow is safe."

"Yup! Well, here you go!" Natsu handed Holy Shadow to Jugo, but he declined.

"No, I believe Holy Shadow is safer with you. If that fellows allies were to come, we would have no means in protecting it from them. So please, take good care of it."

"Are you sure? Well, if you say so. It's in good hands, we'll make sure this doesn't fall into enemy hands."

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees.

"Good luck, I pray for your safety," Jugo said. "And before I forget, your reward." After they got their reward, the duo left on their way back to the guild.

"This turned out interesting." Natsu said.

"Aye, but who would've thought we had to fight Zee again." Happy replies.

"Yeah, who could've thought that."

"Do you think we beat him back there?"

"Not sure if we did. Hopefully that's the case, but we can never be too sure." Happy nods as they walked out the village. Natsu then said:

"Hang on Happy."

"No, I'll fly us home. You teleported way too many times today, and just had a fight. I'll fly us most of the way, then after you recovered, teleport us home."

"Fine...let's go." Happy activated his Aera magic, and flew. He grabbed Natsu's collar, and they were off. Back at the destroyed temple, an explosion occurred as a person stood there. A dark shadow was covering him before vanishing.

"_Well, a minor setback. And the villagers might have let Salamander keep the sword. Oh well, we will obtain Holy Shadow right along with capturing him. But for now, I must report back to Master_." Zee thought. Zee then vanish in a swirl of darkness.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And done! **

**Natsu: Alright! But you could've done better in the fight.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: Yeah, I thought so. What do you, my awesome readers, think? Should the fight been longer? And as you read, Happy's Battle Mode has been revealed! Or should it been saved for later in the story for a bigger impact? **

**Natsu: Things are steadily building up. What are those jerks up?**

**Happy: I don't know. But one way to find out is to keep reading!**

**Draco711: Right you are Happy. Please favorite/follow/review as we all await the next chapter.**

**Natsu: And hope it's awesome like us!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: And so we go~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Draco711: Hey my awesome readers to chapter 11 of Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer!**

**Natsu&amp;Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711: Sorry for the long wait! I know some may wonder if I disappeared or stopped writing this all together. But that is not the case! I have way too many things to do, and not enough time to do them. And the fact I haven't been working on this like I should have also contribute on why it's taking so long.**

**Natsu: He's trying to get his own computer so the chapters shouldn't take as long to put up.**

**Happy: And if they do, he's just being lazy.**

**Draco711: So let's get into this chapter, shall we!**

**Natsu&amp;Happy: Aye sir!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: Hobey Ho Let's go!**

* * *

**Ch. 11**

"We're back!" Natsu shouts, kicking the doors open. He only took one step inside, and he was tackled by Akame with a hug. He chuckled as he returned the hug, looking to her with a grin.

"Miss me?" he asks.

"Yes, I did." Akame answers, smiling.

"Well, I'm back!"

"Yup!"

"I'm back too, Akame!" Happy said.

"I know, welcome back Happy." Happy smiles as he flew off toward the bar. Natsu and Akame followed him over, and took a seat. Mira walked over to them, smiling.

"Welcome back, Natsu." She said.

"Glad to be back Mira." Natsu responds.

"I bet you're hungry."

"Yup!" Mira giggles as she went to the back. After a moment, she came back out with his favorite dishes. She set it in front of him as his mouth began to water.

"Eat up, Natsu."

"Thanks Mira!" Mira smiles as she went and got a fish for Happy. The two then began to eat their food. Akame smiles lightly as she watched them eat. She find it funny how they never choke when they eat. Actually, she wonders how they do it. Natsu finish his food within five minutes.

"Ah~ thanks Mira! That was delicious as always!" he compliments, grinning.

"Thank you, Natsu. I'm happy you enjoyed it." Mira replies, smiling.

"I always do! Anyway, how was the training?"

"It went pretty well, I may say. No one slacked off from it, though I doubt anyone could under the watchful eyes of Gildarts and Erza."

"Yeah, even if you feel like quitting, you got to push through it. I almost quit a few times during that training."

"I can tell, but you won't give up so easily."

"Yeah, true."

"By the way, where is everyone?" Happy asks.

"Well, most everyone went on missions. Though Erza, Gray, and Lucy haven't come in yet." Mira answers.

"Speaking of them." Akame said. Natsu, Happy, and Mira looks up to see the three mentioned come into the guild. Natsu and Happy waved to them. Noticing this, the three mages went over to them.

"Hey Natsu, Happy." Lucy greets, smiling.

"Hey Lucy." Happy greets back, eating fish.

"Did you two just got back?"

"Long enough to eat." Natsu answers.

"How was the mission?" Erza asks.

"Yeah, I been meaning to ask about that sword beside you." Akame adds.

"Oh, this? Jugo said to take this with me because-" Natsu began. He stopped speaking as he remembered what he had to do first, well, should've done first. He stood up and walked over to the Master. He then informed him:

"Master, Happy and I fought one of the guys from that mission from before."

"You did?" Makarov responds.

"Aye, he was after this sword: Holy Shadow." Happy assures.

"But we don't know why he was after it in the first place. Jugo said the sword would be safer with us instead of with the village." Natsu adds.

"I see. Well, do well in protecting it. I'm sure you can do that." Makarov said.

"Will do."

"Natsu, I have a sheath you could use to hold the sword." Erza said.

"Really?" Erza nods as she summoned a red and black sheath. She handed over to Natsu who took it. He looked at it, then grins as he looks up to Erza and said:

"Thanks Erza!" Erza blush lightly as Natsu sheathed Holy Shadow. He then strapped it to his back. Akame gained stars in her eyes as she checked Natsu out.

"Oooh~ you're so cool with the sword!" Akame compliments.

"Really? Thanks~! It adds on to my awesomeness!"

"Aye sir!" Happy states.

"Now what should I do?" Natsu sat back down at the bar, and crossed his arms. He didn't want to go on another mission, yet he don't have much to do today. He and Happy could go fishing, but rather save that for another time. Then a thought passed his head. He looked to Akame and asked:

"Akame, want to head to the beach with me?"

"The beach?" Akame replies.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!"

"Oooh~ that would be so awesome!"

"Aye and I get to fish!" Happy adds, happily.

"No, the last time you went fishing, we almost got eaten." Natsu reminds.

"Oh right..."

"You were nearly eaten?" Akame asks.

"Yeah, by a fish this huge!" Natsu answers, stretching his arms out as far as they can reach. Akame eyes sparkle, then giggled as Natsu grins. She then stood up, and headed toward the guild doors.

"I'm going to go get my swimsuit!" she said, then left out. Natsu grins as he leans back into the bar. Happy then landed next to him, and said:

"Natsu, what about your swim trunks?"

"What about them?" Natsu asks.

"What will you swim in?" Natsu didn't think and shot up, surprised/shock.

"You're right! Let's go Happy!" Natsu shot off, and out the guild with Happy flying behind him shaking his head. Happy stopped at the exit, then looks to Erza, Gray, and Lucy. He then said:

"Let's go to the beach together next time." This surprised the three as Happy flew out. They looked to one another, then smile.

"Guess next time, we're going to the beach." Lucy said.

"Yeah, we are." Gray agrees. Erza didn't reply, but smile nonetheless. Next time, they will win back their trust.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And...done.**

**Natsu: Wow, that's the shortest chapter ever.**

**Draco711: Oh shut up! I had writer's block near the end! **

**Happy: Aye, it made this chapter weak and probably didn't make sense.**

**Draco711: Oh forget it! But yeah, this chapter probably didn't make any sense or not that good. Hopefully next chapter will be better. So follow/favorite/review my awesome readers!**

**Natsu: And see you next time!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: And so we go~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Draco711: Hey my partners in crime to the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Natsu: Oh man, I feel this chapter will be awesome!**

**Draco711: Right you are Natsu! So let's skip this and jump right in to it!**

**Natsu&amp;Happy: Aye sir!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

**Ch. 12**

"The beach!" Akame cheers. She, Natsu, and Happy arrived to the beach. Akame wore a two piece pink and red bikini Natsu wore red and black swim trunks as he tied his scarf around his head, and Happy wore black and green swim trunks. Akame ran onto the beach, twirling around as she do. Natsu and Happy walked onto the beach, smiling toward Akame as she twirled.

"Come on Natsu, what should we do first?" Akame asks, looking to Natsu.

"Well, this is a beach. So let's go have a swim!" Natsu answers grinning.

"Okay!" Natsu ran toward the water as Akame and Happy followed after him. Natsu jumped and dove into the water as Akame and Happy hops into the water. Akame came up, and shot water from her mouth. Natsu simply floats around the water, relaxing. Happy also floats around, relaxing as well. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Akame swam over to them. Once she was in range, she splashed them both.

"Hey!?" Natsu and Happy shouts confused and surprised. Akame laughed as they wiped the water that got into their eyes. However, she stopped laughing when a demonic aura appeared around them.

"You shouldn't have done that." Happy said, a cruel smile on his face.

"Yeah, now you're going to get it." Natsu adds, a cruel smile of his own. Akame began to shake as they moved closer to her. Then suddenly, they began splashing her at the same time and in sync. She laughed as she swam away with them in chase. After an hour of that, the three are resting on the sandy beach taking their breaths.

"Oh man that was so fun!" Natsu said, grinning.

"Aye sir, really fun!" Happy agrees, smiling.

"Yeah, we should do that again when we come back to the beach." Akame adds, smiling. The duo nodded in agreement as they simply let the warm sand warm their backs, though not many see any reason for Natsu to do so. They then began making sand castles at Happy's suggestion, and made it a contest of sorts. Natsu took awhile to make due to him wanting to make the biggest. Akame made hers elegant and equal height to herself. Happy simply went the simple route and fish designs included. No winner was decided because a wave hit Natsu's which tumbled into Akame's and Happy's. Now the trio are at a restaurant by the beach, fully dressed, eating.

"Today was really fun." Akame said, holding her milkshake.

"Aye, it really was." Happy agrees.

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime." Natsu said.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Akame said.

"Natsu, we should bring Erza, Gray and Lucy along too." Happy adds, looking to his best friend. Natsu returned the look, thought for a moment, then nods.

"You're right! It'll be even more fun!" Natsu agrees, grinning. He exchanged a high five with Happy when suddenly-

BOOM!

"The hell?!" Natsu responds, shocked.

"An explosion!" Akame said, equally shocked. The three rushes out to see what is going on. On the beach, there a smoky area. So the three rush over to it to see what is going on. As they approached, they stopped a little way from it.

"What could caused it?" Happy asks.

"We're about to find out." Natsu answers. A shadow appeared in the smoke. From the looks of it, the person was hitting their head to get the sand out of their ear and hair.

"That's the last time I land in sand." a voice said, annoyed. Natsu, Happy and Akame waited until a guy walked out. He wore a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears white pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. He had silver hair with black highlights with red eyes.

"Who are you?" Natsu asks, firmly. The guy looks up, studied the trio a moment particularly Natsu, then grins.

"Well, I don't have to go looking for you." he said.

"Hey! He asked you a question!" Happy shouts.

"Oh yeah, he did. My name is Vice, a member of the Guardians. Nice to meetcha!"

"Guardians? Who are they?" Akame asks.

"You don't know? You met some of my acquaintances already."

"Already?" Natsu mutters.

"Yeah, you know Salamander. One such partner goes by the name of Zee." Natsu's and Happy's eyes widen in shock at this information. So Zee was part of this group called the Guardians. And that also means that the ones Gray and Wendy fought were also members. Natsu grins as he hit a fist into his hand and said:

"Well, guess we get to take you down and get you to spill where the others are."

"Aye!" Happy and Akame agrees. Happy drew his swords as Akame got into her Fire-Make stance. Vice grins to them as he said:

"Don't think this will be easy, heheheh"

"Oh yeah? **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouts. Flames formed around his fist as he charged Vice who countered:

"**Fire Devil Thermal Strike!"** Blue flames surrounded Vice's fist, and clashed with Natsu's. An explosion occurred which knocked Natsu back, and hit the ground hard. This shocked Happy and Akame.

"Natsu!?" Happy shouts.

"I'm alright..." Natsu said, getting up "Man...what was that?"

"You just experienced the power of a Fire Devil Slayer." Vice said, grinning.

"Fire Devil Slayer...?"

"That's right, and it far exceeds that of both Dragon and God Slayer magic."

"What?! No way!"

"Yes way, hahaha! If you don't believe me, come and try me!"

"Oh you're so on!" Natsu charged Vice and jumped into the air. He spun in the air as flames surrounded his leg as he shouts:

"**Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu kicked Vice in the face, causing him to slide back in the sand. Natsu landed on his feet, watching Vice intently. Then Vice smirked as he looked back to Natsu.

"Well, the force of the kick stung but your flames doesn't even hurt." he said.

"Damn...so you are like Zancrow...but stronger..."

"That's right. Now it's my turn."

"...Tsk!"

"**Fire Devil Blazing Kick!"** Vice shot toward Natsu fast as blue flames surrounded his leg. He kicked Natsu directly in the stomach, and sent him flying over the dirt.

"Gah!?" Natsu shouts in pain. Natsu pushed off with his hands, and landed. Though he stumbled for a minute before gaining his balance.

"See Dragon Slayer? There is no way you can hurt me!" Vice boasts smirking.

"Yeah? Ask Zancrow what happened when he said that same nonsense to me." Natsu said.

"But the outcome of this battle will be entirely different."

"We'll see about that!" Natsu charged Vice who charged back. They began exchanging blows for a moment, though Natsu's attacks had little to no effect on Vice. Natsu had to be careful not to use any long range attacks as they are more likely to get devoured. They then jumped back from one another, but then:

"**Fire Devil Hot Slash**!" Vice made a slashing motion, sending a huge wave of blue flames toward Natsu. Natsu ducked out of the way, with only his vest being singed. He then shouts:

"**Fire Dragon Swordhorn!"** Natsu shot toward Vice as flames coated his body, striking him in the midsection.

"That would've actually hurt if I wasn't a Fire Devil," Vice states, grinning madly "**Fire Devil Death Hammer!"** Vice created a huge hammer of blue flames, and slammed it onto Natsu.

"GAUGH!?"

"Hurts doesn't it?"

"Damn...you bastard..."

"Guess it's time to finish this little-GAH?!" Vice was hit in the face by a blue fist. Happy landed while in his battle form.

"How's that you jackass?" Happy said.

"Could've jumped in sooner Happy." Natsu said, getting up to one knee.

"Sorry, my bad. I told Akame not to join as she wouldn't be much help in this fight."

"Good call. Now let's take this guy down."

"Aye sir!" Vice got up, and rubbed his jaw.

"Heh, must admit, that was good sucker punch. But it won't happen again." Vice states, grinning.

"Oh yeah? Then let's go!" Vice grin widened, the sucked in a breath causing Natsu and Happy eyes to widen.

"**Fire Devil Rage!"** Vice let loose a torrent of blue flames toward the duo, forcing them to dodged it. The attack did massive amounts of damage as a crater the length of the horizon was shown afterward.

"That was some major power..." Natsu said.

"Aye, it is."

"But no time to act in awe, let's get down to business!"

"Right!"

"**Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode!"** Natsu activated his Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode as flames and lightning surrounded him. He and Happy then charged Vice who charged back as well.

"**Fire Devil Thermal Strike!**" Vice shouts. Blue flames surrounded his fist as he sent it toward Natsu.

"**Lightning-Flame Dragon Firing Hammer!"** Natsu counters. Fire and lightning coated Natsu's forearm as he sent it toward Vice. Their two attacks collided, causing a mini-power struggle before knocking the two back.

"**Aera: Hyperspeed!"** Happy states. Aera magic surrounded Happy as he shot off in different directions. Vice stayed still, learning of this from Zee. Happy then shot toward Vice who sensed him coming. He barely dodged a punch from Happy, and entered close combat with him. But he was stumbling because of the speed boost the spell gave Happy. Happy then kicked Vice into the air as Natsu jumped above him and yelled:

"**Lightning-Flame Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu threw a ball of fire and lightning striking Vice, sending him hurtling into the ground. Akame watched the battle from a safe distance, in awe. This battle is getting more intense by the second. If this is against Vice and Zee gave Natsu and Happy trouble, how strong were the other Guardians that he mentioned? After a moment, the three combatants jumped from one another.

"This is taking longer than expected, he really is strong as Zee said," Vice thought "Guess I will have to use that then."

"He's going for something Natsu." Happy said.

"Yeah, be on your guard Happy." Natsu replies.

"Aye sir."

"I have to say, this fight been more fun that I expected. But I think it's time to end this." Vice said, smirking.

"Bring it on then if you can." Natsu responds. Vice smirk widens as he then yells:

"**Fire Devil Insanity!"** Suddenly, an explosion of magic energy surrounded Vice, knocking Natsu and Happy back. They landed on their feet, but stumbled. They looked up shocked as massive amounts of magical power began forming around Vice. The ground below him began cracking and melting as Vice's power continues to increase.

"T-This is madness!" Happy shouts, sweat dropping.

"He did say insanity! What you expect?!" Natsu responds.

"Now, shall we begin." Vice said, grinning madly.

"...!?" Vice appeared in front of Natsu so fast, Natsu didn't have time to react. Vice punched Natsu in the stomach so hard, you could see his fist on Natsu's back.

"Natsu!" Happy shouts, shocked.

"**Fire Devil Blazing Kick!"** Vice shouts. Brighter blue flames covered Vice's leg, kicking Happy in the stomach, sending him flying. Happy crashed into the ground hard, knocking him out of Battle form.

"Gah!?"

"Why you...**Lightning-Flame Dragon Firing Hammer!"** Natsu yells. Fire and lightning coats Natsu's forearm as he attacked Vice. However, Vice caught the attack like it was nothing, shocking Natsu.

"Heh, you're weak Salamander, I see no point on capturing you if you don't use your hidden power." Vice said.

"What? What hidden power...?"

"No point in telling a dead man...**Fire Devil Rage!"** Vice let loose a close-range torrent of bright blue flames, causing a massive explosion.

"NATSU!" Akame shouts out, terrified. After a few moments, the smoke began to clear up and saw Vice standing over a severely hurt Natsu. Natsu lost his shirt and overcoat as his pants are torn. Blood dripped down his face and from his mouth as cuts and burns surrounded his body. Surprisingly, his scarf somehow remained untouched.

"Is that all you got Salamander, the Dragon Slayer? I can't believe Zee had so much trouble out of you," Vice taunts "Well, he probably wouldn't have if he went all out against you in the first place. Oh well, guess it's no point n-" An mini explosion occurred on Vice's back, cutting him off. Natsu is shocked as he and Vice looked to see who it was, and saw Akame.

"I won't let you hurt Natsu anymore!" she states, in her Fire Make stance. Vice grins manically as he turned toward, and walks in her direction. Natsu eyes widen as he yells:

"AKAME! Get away from him!"

"Shut up, if she wants to fight, then let her." Vice said, amused.

"...**Fire Make Volcano!"** Akame shouts. She palmed the ground as flames erupted beneath Vice, striking him. But Vice walks out like nothing had happened. Akame gritted her teeth, and shouts:

"**Fire Make Dragon!"** Akame created a dragon of fire, and sent it at Vice. It connected, causing an explosion. Vice, however, walks out from the smoke grin still in place. Akame stepped back, a sweat dropping.

"Come now, don't lose your nerve yet. Hit me with everything you got. Hell, I'll stand still if it makes it easier." Vice said. He stopped moving, and held his arms out. Akame jumped back as she yells:

"**Fire Make Unlimited-Stampede!" **Akame created fire wolves, nues, giants, two grim reapers, and one huge dragon and sent them toward Vice. Vice stood still, grinning still as the attacks connected, causing a massive explosion. Akame covered her face as Natsu held out his arm. It took a moment for the smoke to clear as Akame watched on. The smoke then began clearing, and the sight shocked Akame.

"Well, is the fire show over yet?" Akame trembled as she saw Vice standing, that same maniacal grin in place. Nothing she did worked, but she knew that. She just couldn't allow Natsu to get hurt further. Vice shifted, and Natsu sensed what was going to happen. He tried to get up, but was to hurt to move in time to help Akame. Happy tried to do get up, but he could barely move himself.

"Tsk...**Fire Make-"** Akame began. Vice appeared in front of her, and punched her directly in the stomach, hard. Akame lost her breath as she keeled over, trying to regain it.

"You should've known that if Salamander couldn't hurt me, what chance did you have?" Vice taunts.

"I...koff...couldn't let you hurt Natsu...koff...I had to stop you somehow...you bastard..."

"Oh, how touching...too bad it will cost you." Vice kicked Akame in the ribcage, sending her flying across the ground. She slowly slid to a stop. Vice was already moving toward her as she got onto her knees. She coughed up blood as she had felt some ribs break from his last kick. Vice got to her and grabbed her by the hair, and picked her up to eye level. She looked at him with as much disgust as she could, which he simply grins. He then proceeded to barrage her with a series of punches, each stronger than the last.

"Stop it...leave her alone...!" Happy manage to shout.

"Shut it feline, after her you're next!" Vice responds, continuing the assault.

"Come on...I got to move...Akame needs me...I can't lay here and do nothing..." Natsu thought, trying to will himself to move. Vice soon ended his punch assault as he looked at his work. Akame's face was covered in blood as it came from her nose, forehead and mouth. She had a few more ribs broken as well. Vice then said:

"Well, you certainly seen better days, heheh." Akame didn't speak, simply spit blood into his face. This dropped the grin off Vice's face as he wiped it off. He growled as he let her drop, then struck her with a full-on Fire Devil Thermal Strike, sending her across the ground again, only harder. Vice walked toward her again, only this time, with killer intent.

"No...come on...get up...he's going to kill her!...Come...get up and fight..." Natsu thought, desperately. Vice stood above Akame, looking at her with disgust.

"I guess I toyed around with you, it's time to end this." Vice states, coating his fist in bright blue flames.

"No...! Come on...I need the power to save Akame..." Natsu thought. After a moment, something began pulsing within Natsu. As Vice rose his fist, the more Natsu emotional state began to rise and pulsing grew stronger.

"Say good night!" Vice shouts.

"RRAAHH!" Natsu roars. A massive explosion occurred, causing Vice to stumble forward. The force of the explosion forced Happy to shield his face. Vice looked around at the source, and saw it came from Natsu. Massive amounts of flames were rising around Natsu. Vice grinned as he turned to him and said:

"Well, seems like you still got some fight in you. Guess I have to beat it out of y-huh?" He stopped speaking because Natsu's flames were slowly, but surely, turning black. Vice eyes widen as he knew these are the flames that his Master was speaking of. Happy looked on shocked as he watched his best friend and father figure flames turn black. Within the flames, Natsu stood up causing the black flames to spiral around in a wild state.

"N-Natsu..." Happy mutters. Natsu then began looking up, and what Happy saw sent a shiver of fear within him. Natsu eyes were a demonic red rather than the normal onyx color. Natsu took a deep breath and roars:

"RRrrrraaaaghhh!" The roar was so loud Happy had to cover his ears. The roar is like a dragon's roar, but darker. Vice grins as he watched his opponent.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? You finally unleash your hidden power. But it still won't matter as I am a Devil Slayer and you are a Dragon Slayer. So this will be quick," Vice states then yells "**Fire Devil Rage!"** He let loose a torrent of bright blue flames toward Natsu, which connected. Vice smirks as he watched his flames spiral around Natsu, seemingly burning him to ash. But he is shocked when he saw the flames begin to be sucked into something...or someone. Vice saw that Natsu was eating his flames, His flames.

"How can that be?! A Dragon Slayer shouldn't be able to eat my flames!?"

"Rrrraahhh!" Natsu roars again.

"Grr!"

"**Black Fire Dragon Iron Fist Cannon!"** Natsu yells. Black flames surrounded Natsu's fist before he thrusts it toward Vice. Vice blocked as a fist of black flames shot from Natsu's fist, striking him and sending him flying backward. Vice grimace in pain as he kicked from the ground and landed, and yells:

"**Fire Devil Death Scythe!"** He created a scythe of bright blue flames and shot toward Natsu. He swung which Natsu dodged. Vice continued swinging only for each swing to be dodged by Natsu. Natsu then moved below Vice quickly, shocking him. He then yells out:

"**Black Fire Dragon Talon Explosion!"** Black flames coated Natsu's foot as he kicked Vice in the stomach. Upon contact however, an explosion occurred sending Vice high into the air. Vice soon began thinking:

"This is impossible...! How can this be happening!? I'm the strongest of the three Slayers, and yet...yet..." Natsu stood below, watching with a cold, emotionless expression as black flames coats his body. Vice growls as he then shouts:

"**Devil Slayer Secret Art: Diabolical Extremities-Hell Zero!"** Massive amounts of magic energy exploded from Vice's body as intense bright blue flames began forming. Natsu watched on, unmoving as Vice gathered the magic power. Vice smirks as he spoke:

"What now Salamander?! This Secret Art spell have enough power to obliterate this entire city and one hundred yards! Now what will you do!?" Vice waited till Natsu spoke, and when he did, what he said shocked not only the Devil Slayer, but Happy as well.

"I don't give a damn if this city or any other was destroyed...just throw the attack already or I will assume you ready to die without a fight."

"N-N-Natsu..." Happy said weakly.

"Heh, shoot yourself! Here comes the destruction!" Vice shouts. He thrusts his hands forward, firing the massive blast toward Natsu. Natsu watched as the attack came toward him as he countered:

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Devil Dragon-Exploding Death Blade!"** Black flames exploded around Natsu before shooting up toward Vice's spell in the form of a dragon. The two spells clashed forming a power struggle. But Natsu's spell push pass Vice's without trouble, and continued toward Vice.

"W-What?! NO! This can't be happening! I'm a Devil Slayer, you hear me! A Devil Slayer!" Vice shouts. The attack connected, and upon contact, exploded into a wide range of highly destructive explosions. It was a sight to behold as Happy watched it in awe as the attack went on. Once it concluded, Vice fell from the sky unconscious and crashed into the ground. Natsu then began walking toward the motionless Vice, black flames covering his fist. Happy saw and noticed what was about to happen. Before he could call out however, someone appeared in the shadows which both he and Natsu knew.

"Zee..." Happy said lowly.

"Well Salamander, it seems Vice got himself in a dire situation if I do say so myself." Zee said, looking to Vice.

"You want to fight to?" Natsu asks.

"Oh, I don't want to fight. I won't stand much chance against you right now," Zee lifted Vice onto his shoulders "But do know this, we will fight someday but not today. So I bid you farewell." And with that, Zee vanish into the darkness with Vice in tow. Natsu watched the spot they vanish with an indifferent, cold look. As he turned to walk away, he stopped and looked to Happy then to Akame's unconscious form. He shook his head and about to walk away...but stopped. As the fight had concluded, everything is calming down, slowly but surely calming. Natsu felt light-headed as the demonic red eyes vanished, and returned to his normal onyx color. The black flames that was on him returned to his normal color, and receded into his body. The exhaustion and pain of the battle all came back as Natsu fell back unconscious. Happy saw this and tried to crawl over to Natsu. But all he managed was a few feet, and fell onto his stomach.

"Natsu...Akame..." Happy mutters. Now that they are out of harms way, for now at least, Happy simply let the darkness claim him as he fell unconscious.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And done! You have now seen the awesome destructive power of the Black Fire Dragon Slayer magic.**

**Natsu: Whoa...that was one intense fight!**

**Happy: Aye, I'll say.**

**Draco711: Yeah it is. Though I wonder if I could've waited till later chapters for this fight.**

**Natsu: Not sure, you can never be sure how many chapters you want in a story. So just stay you and go with the flow.**

**Draco711: Thanks. Fellow readers, do you agree with Natsu? Or do you believe I should've waited a few more chapters for this epic fight?**

**Happy: Hey Draco711, when will the NatsuxErza moments begin?**

**Draco711: Hmm~ that's a secret. It could be next chapter or it could be ten chapters from now, who knows?**

**Natsu: Whenever it is, I'll be looking for to it.**

**Draco711: I know you will. Anyway, follow/favorite/review as we continue on this amazing journey.**

**Natsu; So stay awesome!**

**Happy: Eats lots of fish!**

**Draco711: Till we meet again.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: And so we go~**


	14. Chapter 13

**Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Draco711: Welcome back awesome readers to Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer! This is the thirteenth chapter of this epic adventure!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Natsu: Let's do this!**

**Draco711: Last chapter, we seen the first battle between Natsu and Vice. And as you seen, Vice had the advantage over Natsu in more ways than one. And you have also witness the power of the black flames. And those flames are no joke.**

**Natsu: Ugh...don't like the dark vibe it gives me...**

**Happy: Aye, they changed Natsu...**

**Draco711: Okay, enough you two. Don't want to go spoiling it for the readers.**

**Natsu: Oh sorry ahaha**

**Happy: Our bad.**

**Draco711: Well anyway, on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

**Draco711: Without further ado~**

**Draco711&amp;Happy&amp;Natsu: Hobey ho let's go!**

* * *

**Ch. 13**

"…Ugh…" Natsu groans softly. He is slowly waking up as the first thing he saw was a ceiling. It took a him a moment to realize he is in the Fairy Tail infirmary. But the question he was wondering is how he get here? The last he remember was blacking out back at the beach during the scuffle with Vice. And just like that, it all came rushing back to him. He sat up so fast, an after-image was left unintentional. However, that action retaliated as Natsu almost lost consciousness again, forcing him to lay back down.

"Don't overdo it, you're still recovering." A voice said. Natsu looks over to see Porlyusica, who was making a medical drink.

"How I get here…?" Natsu asks.

"Someone called the Rune Knights when your began battle. Doranbolt found you, Happy and Akame badly beaten and hurt. He teleported you all back here, knowing Fairy Tail will want to know what happen as soon as possible." Natsu nods understandingly as he looks around. Sleeping in the bed next to him was Akame, bandaged from the beating she took. Now that he noticed that, he saw he was also bandaged up from his fight. He then asked:

"Where's Happy?"

"He was badly beaten and hurt too, but not like you and Akame. He is down with the rest of the guild." Porlyusica answers. She walks over to Akame, and lifted her up to help her gently sip some of the medicine. Once she finished that, she left the remaining medicine in the infirmary. "Make sure she continues drinking the medicine."

"Alright."

"And remember, don't overdo it even when you leave here tomorrow."

"Gotcha, don't overdo it." With that, Porlyusica left out the infirmary. Natsu looks over to Akame, and frowns. It hurts to see that she her in this predicament because he wasn't strong enough. Actually, another thought came to his mind: how did he beat Vice? Did something happen when he blacked out? Must have because they're still alive. But still...they shouldn't been in this predicament. He should've been able to protect her but failed to do so. After mulling that over a few minutes, a accepting grin came to his face.

"Guess I got a lot more training to do." he said. Soon the door came open as Happy flew in as others came in after him. Happy proceeded to hug Natsu, crying.

"I'm sorry Natsu! This wouldn't have happened if I jumped in sooner!" he cried.

"Hey, it's alright Little Buddy. We weren't prepared to deal with a foe of that level and power."

"But Natsu...I was the only capable of truly fighting him due to your and Akame's disadvantage against him..." At the mention Akame's disadvantage, Happy cried even harder. Natsu know Happy probably took it harder than he did, but he doesn't blame him. Hell, he probably would've told Happy to stay back if he thought for a second he would listen.

"You had us worried Natsu." Lucy said, standing at the foot of his bed.

"Sorry about that, haha." Natsu responds.

"To think there is an opponent that could do a real number on you." Laxus comments.

"Yeah, I know. But that means that we got a lot of training to do if we want to avoid something like that again. Right Happy?" Happy wiped his eyes, and sniffed before replying:

"Right Natsu!"

"For now, I can't overdo it, so let's begin training in a week time."

"Aye sir!"

"In that case, we're training with you." Gray said.

"Hmm?" Natsu responds.

"Yeah, this way, you will be able to see how strong we have gotten." Erza said.

"Hmm, I assume so. So in a weeks time, we're going to train to take down the Guardians!"

"Yeah!" everyone yells.

"I want to train too..." a weak voice said. Everyone looked to the bed next to Natsu's, and saw Akame was awake. She was looking at Natsu as she spoke:

"I want to get stronger too...so I can protect Natsu...when he needs protecting..." Natsu looks to her for a moment, then smiles gently. He got out of bed, and sat in the chair next to her bed. He began stroking her hair.

"I know you do, I want to grow strong enough to protect you and everyone I hold dear to my hear. And when I do obtain that strength, you won't be here in the infirmary with me." he said, stroking. She pouts cutely as replies:

"No, you won't be here either..."

"Alright, alright, neither of us will be here then. Now get some rest, I'll wake you up to take your medicine later."

"Okay..." And with that Akame went back to sleep. Natsu smiles warmly, as he stayed in that spot as Happy lays down in his lap. Erza watched this with a pain in her heart. Watching the scene in front of her makes them look like a happy family. She want to tell Natsu how she feel, but she fear he will reject her. She just want a hint on who Natsu have romantic feelings for. But the scene in front of her shows on who that might be. Unknown to Erza, Mira was watching her the whole time, examining her expression. Mira then looks to Natsu, and thought:

"Natsu, who do you have feelings for?"

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And done!**

**Natsu: Hmm, not a long chapter.**

**Happy: Aye sir, but at least the chapter is done.**

**Draco711: Yeah. Now as you notice, I'm going to now focus on Natsu's romantic life and their training for a few chapters. And now, will there be a Erza vs. Akame battle on the horizon?**

**Natsu: A fight between Erza and Akame?!**

**Happy: That would be good to see, though Erza will have the advantage with her Flame Empress Armor.**

**Draco711: Yes, but won't guaranteed victory. But I'm still thinking about it, whether or not they will battle it out. So anyway, if you enjoyed, follow/favorite/review.**

**Natsu: And stay awesome! But seriously...Erza battling Akame...**

**Happy: Eat lots of fish! Aye Natsu, two beautiful girls fighting over you...because they luvvvv you~!**

**Draco711: Till we meet again! Happy's right Natsu.**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: And so we go~**


	15. Chapter 14

**Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Draco711: Hey my awesome readers to the 14th chapter of Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer!**

**Natsu: Alright!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711: This begins the chapter of the training and possibly, the beginning of Natsu's and Erza's relationship. But as I might have said or hinted before, it won't be an easy one as a lot of factors will be included.**

**Happy: Such as Akame and Jellal.**

**Natsu: Yeah, but I wonder how you will pull this off, Draco?**

**Draco711: Not sure. I already have a clue on how Akame fit into the drama, just no clue on how Jellal will fit. Anyway, figure that out till he comes into play.**

**Happy: Aye.**

**Draco711: Yeah, so Happy, do the disclaimer.**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Disclaimer: Draco711 do not own Fairy Tail for if he did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen. Now my fish!**

**Draco711: Fine...*Hands Happy fish***

**Happy: Yay!**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: Hobey ho let's go!**

* * *

**Ch. 14**

A week has passed since Natsu woke up in the guild infirmary. And true to his word, he took it easy during that time recovering. But now that a week has passed, it's time to get started with training. Unfortunately though, Akame still couldn't begin her own training. She whined and pouted, but neither Porlysucia nor Natsu was given an inch about her starting training until she fully recovered. Only when Natsu promised he will train with her personally she relented.

"I'll hold you to that promise." Akame said.

"No worries, I'll keep the promise." Natsu replies. Akame smiles as she lays down in her bed. Natsu ran a hand across her cheek, before he left out the infirmary. Thus the reason why he didn't see Akame face turned red at the gesture. She then smiled, and went off to sleep.

Natsu walked down the steps, and into the main hall of the guild. Everyone were talking among themselves about various topics. But Natsu knew they were waiting to discuss what their plan is against the Guardians. Most if not all want to give payback for what they did to three of their family ten fold. Natsu don't blame them, he wants to give them payback as well, definitely against Vice. But they have to be smart about this or they could all end up dead.

"Alright people, are we going to train or not?" Natsu asks, grinning. Everyone looks around to Natsu, then cheer in agreement. The training may be hell, but if they can prevent what happened to Natsu, Happy, and Akame, then they will go through it. Natsu is actually surprised on how many people have stepped forward to do the training. He was sure the original group would've told them the horrors of it. Guess it doesn't matter if family is on the line. Happy flew over to Natsu, and landed on his head.

"They're really pumped." Happy said.

"Yeah, I'll say," Natsu agrees. "Alright, I don't have any more Magic Weights, so those of you who don't have them will have to train twice as hard if you want to keep up."

"Aye sir!" Everyone said. Natsu nods, then looks around till he found her. He then said:

"Erza, I would like for you to train with me."

"M-Me?" Erza responds, surprised.

"Yeah, I want to start training with this," Natsu reached and picked up Holy Shadow "And seeing you're the best I know with swords, it's best if I work with you." Erza blushed as Natsu grins to her. She's the best to him in using swords? The thought brought a smile to her features.

"Sure, I would love to." Natsu's grin widens, then states:

"Alright everyone, let's head to the area Gildarts and I fought at!"

"Aye!" And with that, Natsu and Happy lead everyone out the guild and toward their destination. After a few minutes, they arrived to the field. The landscape is forever changed from Natsu's and Gildarts' fight. And chances are, it may change even more.

"Now that we're here, lets get started," Natsu said. "Happy, you got the list?"

"Aye sir!" Happy assures. Happy pulled out a list and handed it to Natsu.

"Thanks. Alright, lets see," Natsu looks over the list "Alright, Gray and Gajeel: You two are up."

"Us two?" Gray said.

"Yeah, to see where you are at in your training. You will face Happy in a sparring match."

"Why not against you?" Gajeel asks.

"If you can't beat me, you have no chance in beating Natsu." Happy answers. Normally Gajeel would scoff at that, but knew that Happy would kick his ass if he's not careful. Happy's not the same cat who will sit on the sidelines watching from there.

"Happy, better go full power while you're at it." Natsu instructs. Happy nods to Natsu, then closed his eyes. After a moment, a blue light began forming around Happy which Happy then yells:

"**Battle Mode Shift**!" A flash of light occurred, causing everyone but Natsu to hold up an arm. Once the light died down, it revealed Happy in Battle Mode. This shocked everyone as they knew Happy was strong, but didn't expect this.

"I can't believe he obtained that form." Panther-Lily said, in awe and shock.

"Yeah, Happy didn't rest till he managed to obtain that mode," Natsu explains. "Hmm?" He noticed Carla was looking at Happy with somewhat of a dazed look. And if you look close enough, you could tell she was drooling a bit. He grinned, knelt down next to her, and said lightly:

"You're drooling Carla." Carla snapped out of it, look to Natsu, then reached up and felt her chin and felt the drool. She quickly wiped it off, blushing furiously. Natsu chuckled as Wendy giggled as she noticed and heard the exchange.

"Alright, you two ready for this?" Happy asks.

"Yeah, bring it on." Gray answers.

"Yeah, come at us." Gajeel adds.

"Okay, if you say so." Happy said. Happy moved fast toward them, surprising them. Happy threw a punch at Gray who blocked it. Happy use the momentum to roll into the air and throw a kick as Gajeel who also blocked it. They then entered a battle of close combat for a moment. After that moment, they jumped back from one another.

"Seems like the training is helping you." Happy said, smiling.

"Yeah, it is." Gray responds, smirking.

"And it will help us defeat you." Gajeel adds, smirking as well.

"If you're confident, come at me." Happy states.

"Right...**Ice Make: Lance**!" Gray shouts. He formed multiple lances, and shot them toward Happy. Happy noticed the speed increase, but still manage to dodge them.

"**Iron Lance: Demon Logs!"** Gajeel shouts. Gajeel's arm turned into a lance as he fired iron spears toward the spot Happy dodged the last ice lance.

"Uh-oh...?!" Happy muttered. He blocked as the attack struck, but nothing to serious that he couldn't shake off. He landed and jumped back.

"Interesting, they have gotten stronger." Natsu comments.

"Yes, they have," Wendy said "In fact, they were probably the only two who trained harder than the rest of us."

"True, and if they keep this up, they could actually beat Happy."

"**Iron Dragon Roar!"** Gajeel roars. Gajeel fired a wave of metal shards toward Happy, who in turn drew one of his swords.

"**Max Speed: Ten Slash Strike!"** Happy shouts. Happy drew his sword quickly, and slash ten times, stopping the Roar.

"Damn it!"

"**Ice Make: Cannon!"** Gray shouts. Gray formed a cannon of ice, and fired a cannonball of ice. Happy then held his sword in a batter position. Once the attack got close, Happy hit it...right back at Gray and Gajeel.

"Tsk...**Iron Dragon Hard Fist!"** Gajeel shouts. Gajeel fist hardened into iron as he punched the cannonball of ice, shattering it. But they lost sight of Happy at that moment.

"Huh? Where he go?" Gray asks, looking around. Gajeel sniffed the air, then his eyes widen. He then shouts:

"Above us!" He and Gray looked up to see Happy in the air.

"Too late!" Happy shouts.

"Uh-oh..." Gray responds.

"Damn!" Gajeel growls.

"**Aera: Delta Slash!"** Happy shouts. Happy made a triangular slash, and sent a triangle blast at Gray and Gajeel striking them. A mild explosion occurred, causing a few members to hold up their arms. After a while, the dust settled down revealing Gray and Gajeel on the ground. They were conscious, but not able to continue the fight. Well, not at the moment at least.

"Damn...Happy really did get stronger..." Gray said, gritting his teeth in a bit of pain.

"Yeah...and if this is Happy...I doubt we would've beaten Salamander..." Gajeel responds. Happy lowered from the air, sheathing his swords.

"You two did good, all the training you did really paid off. I now know why Natsu told me to go all out rather than hold back. Because if I did, I probably would've lost." Happy said.

"Glad we know where we stand..." Gray said, sitting up.

"Alright, you two take a break," Natsu instructs "The rest of you, partner up and begin battle. Try and partner up with someone you haven't partnered a lot with or not at all."

"Aye sir!" everyone said. Nodding, Natsu looks to Erza and asks:

"Ready?"

"Yes, I am." Erza said, smiling.

"Awesome! Maybe if you do a good job in training me, I can treat you to strawberry cake."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally!"

"In that case, it will be lovely." Natsu grins as he unsheathed Holy Shadow.

"Ready when you are." Erza nods as she Requipped a sword into her hand. After they got ready, they charged one another and began training.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And done!**

**Natsu&amp;Happy: Alright!**

**Draco711: Now training is underway and we seen how far Gray and Gajeel have come despite losing to Happy. And Natsu and Erza are training together which will help in their relationship. And yes, Natsu will treat Erza to strawberry cake.**

**Happy: Also, some time next week, he will post the next chapter of Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania. **

**Natsu: If not, it's either it's raining too heavily or he's just plain lazy. My money is on lazy.**

**Happy: Aye.**

**Draco711: Shut it you two. Anyway, the polls are still up with Bisca in the lead. Will she maintain the lead or will someone overtake her?**

**Happy: You are the deciding factor in that.**

**Draco711: Yup! So favorite/follow/review~!**

**Natsu: Stay fired up and awesome!**

**Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

**Draco711: Till we meet again.**

**Draco711&amp;Happy&amp;Natsu: And so we go~**


	16. Chapter 15

**Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer**

**Draco711: And here we are with chapter 15 of Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer!**

**Natsu: Alright!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711: Sorry for the long wait from the last chapter. I wish I could say that: "I can now make updates to this story quite more often, and if I don't I'm just lazy." But alas, I cannot right now.**

**Natsu: Yeah, that's a bummer.**

**Draco711: But I will continue this story will all I have!**

**Natsu&amp;Happy: Aye sir!**

**Draco711: Now to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail for if I did, NatsuxErza is guaranteed to happen.**

**Draco711: Now without further ado, let's start the story continuation!**

**Draco711&amp;Happy&amp;Natsu: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

**Ch. 15**

"989…990…991…992…" Natsu counted off. He is at home, doing push-ups in his yard. Training had ended a while ago, but he is doing push-ups for the time being. Happy went off to visit Carla and Wendy, then going to get fish on the way home. So Natsu is currently home alone right now. He completed his push-ups, and hopped up. He went into his house, and toward the fridge. He opened it, and grabbed out a bottle of wine. He wasn't much of a drinker, if you can call it that, but he took up drinking wine during his travels. He walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. He took a sip of wine, and sighs in relaxation. Though his body is relaxed, his mind is not as it is still somewhat in hyper drive.

"Alright, the Guardians wants Holy Shadow, the sword that was being protected at a temple or some place," He glanced toward the sword that was resting against the wall "And from what Vice said, they also want to capture me. Why didn't I let anyone at the guild know? Probably because I didn't want to worry them and/or keep me from going to fight those jerks. I still have to pay Vice back for what he did to Akame, and that's a promise." After an half an hour, Natsu fell to sleep as Happy arrived with fish. Seeing Natsu sleep, Happy chose to put the fish up for tomorrow before turning in himself by sleeping on Natsu's lap.

The Next Day~

Erza is eating her strawberry cake at the bar of the guild. She had a smile on her features that showed she was happy more about just eating her favorite cake. Mira walks over to Erza with a smile.

"Hey Erza, you seem more happy than usual when eating your cake." Mira said.

"Do I?" Erza asks, looking to the barmaid.

"Yes, you are. Is it because of a certain training session with a certain Dragon Slayer?" Erza cheeks turned pink as she looks away from Mira. Mira giggles as she pretty much knew that was the reason. Everyone who watched Natsu and Erza training session yesterday could tell how happy Erza was. Natsu may not have showed it, but Mira could guess Natsu was happy as well. And that means the road to restoring their bond is going well.

"Erza, want to go on a job request?" Gray asks walking up.

"Hmm, sure as it is close to Lucy's payment for rent," Erza answers "We should wait for Natsu and Happy to arrive and see if they likes to join us."

"Join you for what?" a voice asks. Natsu and Happy had arrived to the guild, and sat at the bar.

"We were discussing about going on a job," Erza answers "Would you like to accompany us?"

"Hmm, was planning on continuing our training, but a job sounds nice."

"Aye sir." Happy agrees.

"So what kind of job is it?"

"Lucy is getting one now." Gray answers.

"And I have one right here!" Lucy states, a job request in her hand. She handed to Natsu when he asked for it, and he looked over it. It was an B-Rank mission that required them to take down a dark guild that is near the town raiding it. The pay is pretty good as well.

"Alright, we can do this job." Natsu said.

"Yay!" Lucy cheers.

"Yeah, meet at the...ugh...train station in within an hour." With that, he got up and went to the infirmary to visit Akame. Erza watched after him, a light frown on her face. No, it's not she not worried about Akame, but worries she will take Natsu away from her. Erza shook her head to rid herself of the thought. No, she and Natsu isn't together and he have every right to date other girls. And then, she don't have the relationship with him to take that step even though they are making progress. She nods at that thought, and left to go prepare for the job.

Natsu walked into the infirmary, and over to Akame. Akame was awake reading a book Levy lent her. She looked up as Natsu took a seat next to the bed. She smiles, closing the book and set it on the nightstand near the bed. She still had bandages, and will take a few more days till she can fully remove them.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?" Akame said, smiling.

"Hey Akame," Natsu responds "I see you're getting better."

"Yup! And soon, I'll be up and training with you."

"Yeah, and we can grow stronger together." Natsu grins as Akame returned it with a grin of her own. Natsu then continued speaking "Akame, I'm going to head out on a job with the team. But I promise I come see you when it's over."

"Aww~ I wish I could come with you."

"I know but not in that condition."

"I know...well, be careful out there. Okay?"

"You know me, I'm always careful!"

"Liar." Natsu simply laughed it off as he stood up and headed to the door. He looks back to Akame, and waves before heading out. Akame smiles, and picked up the book she reading, and continued it. Though half her mind wish he didn't go on job with Erza.

Train Station~

Natsu and Happy arrived to the train station. Erza, Lucy and Gray were already waiting at the train station. But also, Wendy and Carla was also there as well.

"Wendy? Carla? You want to come too?" Natsu asks.

"Yes," Wendy answers "I-If that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is!"

"Aye!" Happy agrees. Wendy and Carla smiles as the team boarded the train. As everyone settled down, Natsu closed his eyes and fell to sleep. The train the began moving forward toward their destination.

"Did Natsu get any sleep last night?" Lucy asks, looking at the sleeping Dragon Slayer.

"Aye, he did," Happy answers "I guess he figured he might as well go to sleep to avoid the motion sickness."

"But why not use his teleportation technique or have Wendy cast Troia on him?" Carla asks.

"Well, before we left Troia wasn't as effective as it been the first time Wendy used it on him. His body is probably rejecting it, any more use would probably nullify it completely. As for why not teleport, it takes a lot of magic power especially when teleporting a lot of people. The reason he wasn't affected the first time you saw him use it was because it was a short distance and quick to avoid Laxus's attack."

"I see."

"But he don't seem tired the times we remember him using it." Lucy said.

"Even if it takes a lot of magic power, he's still strong enough to hold his own," Happy responds "And you forgetting, he had to take a breather before teleporting you back to Magnolia."

"He have a point." Gray comments. Erza listened to them talk while looking at Natsu. She wondered if she lay his head on her lap, would Happy stop her? Coming to a decision, she reached over and pulls Natsu so he would then lay his head onto his lap. Happy saw this, but didn't say anything but smile lightly. And to her, that meant that her action was okay. And to add to that, Natsu seem to get more comfortable even though he was sleep.

"Well, it will take some time to get there, so I'm going to take a nap as well." Gray said, closing his eyes. The next person to fall to sleep was Lucy followed by Wendy and the Exceeds. Erza smiles lightly as she too closed her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.

Two hours later~

The train has arrived to their destination, Belldum Town. Feeling the train not moving, Natsu was beginning to awaken from his slumber. Once of the first feelings is he was laying on something soft. So soft he could sleep there forever. Unfortunately, he was still on a train and want to get off as soon as possible. But then...he stopped as he thought back. Wasn't he in a sitting up position when they left? Opening his eyes, he found that he was laying down. And not only was he laying down, he was laying on Erza's lap. Turning his head to look at the scarlet knight, he noticed she was sleep.

"Wow...she's cute when she sleeps." Natsu thought. He reached up, and push a strand of her hair behind her ear. A smile came to his face as he does so.

"Natsu." Happy voice said. Natsu looks over to see Happy awake...and had that annoying, mischievous grin on his face with his paws on his cheeks. "You liiiike her~" Yeah, Happy is still Happy. But they wouldn't change him for the world.

"Oh shut up Happy," Natsu retorts, blushing lightly that is barely seen. Natsu also gained a mischievous grin as he said, "But you luvvv Carla~" Happy wondered what Natsu was talking about when he looked around to Carla. Carla was sleeping, but she was snuggling up close to Happy. Blushing furiously, Happy looks to Natsu who was still grinning.

"Natsu~ please don't tease me~" Natsu laughed lightly as that would keep Happy from teasing him. Well, at least for now anyway.

"Alright, alright, haha lets wake the team and get the show on the road before the train leaves." Natsu and Happy proceeded to wake the others up. Though Gray was a bit difficult, Natsu simply chose to throw him out the train and successfully woke him up through that. The team went to the clients home to fully begin the quest.

**End**

* * *

**Draco711: And complete!**

**Natsu: Why did you end it off there?**

**Draco711: Hmm, that's a secret.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Draco711: Well anyway, I'm still in the mix of building Natsu and Erza relationship, thus the scene on the train when Natsu wakes up. I don't want to go all gung-ho and put them together as of yet. There is still drama to come before they are truly together, just have to figure out a way to go about it. I feel brainstorming on the horizon, best be prepared xD**

**Natsu: Are we still having the trust issues?**

**Draco711: Hmmm, as for right now, the trust level is just barely above water but it is moving in the right direction and that is up and away from the waters of distrust. It may seem like it's not and is already away from it, but it's not as he still have yet to say the name of his home to Erza, Gray and Lucy.**

**Happy: Aye, they still don't know where the new location is.**

**Draco711: Anyway, I don't want to spoil the story for you, so I'll stop here on it. Any questions? If so, ask away when you drop a review for this chapter and favorite and follow if you enjoy the story. Thanks for stopping by and reading.**

**Natsu: So stay awesome!**

**Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

**Draco711: Till we meet again!**

**Draco711&amp;Natsu&amp;Happy: And so we go~**


End file.
